Little Bundle of Joy
by CoachJay0309
Summary: Annabeth and Percy go too far and Annabeth ends up pregnant. If becoming a mom isn't scary enough, Annabeth finds herself facing her worst nightmare. Can Percy get to her in time to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters.**

The trees fly by in a blur as I take the familiar road to camp. The worn yellow taxi comes to a soft stop just off the road, a few hundred feet from the camp entrance.

"Are you sure, Miss? I don't think there's anything out there." The driver says in his squeaky voice.

"I'm sure. My friends are just beyond here at the campsite." I say getting out. I walk around to the back of the taxi to the trunk and help the small little man unload my two suitcases and faded red duffle bag. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a few crinkled $100 bills and hand them over.

"Oh, miss, this is too much. " he says handing two of them back. I close his hands with mine and push them back to him.

"Think of it as tip for being so polite, Marcel." I smile sweetly. Hesitantly, he puts the money in his shirt pocket.

"If you need help or need a ride, holler at me, I'll be here as quick as I can." He says handing me a business card with the name of his taxi service. I nod a thank you, shoulder what few bags I have, and head off into the woods.

The forest is it's usual green and alive self, humming, hissing, and chirping in a tranquil world of it's own. It's not long before I find the worn path and stone archway, following it into the borders, stopping. Something's missing...it's calm...too calm. I haven't been attacked yet. That never happens.

I hike on, following the worn dirt trail up to the clearing, stopping, and breathing in a sigh of relief. I didn't think I'd get here quick enough. Open, clean air, people who actually are nice. I'd been stuck in the city with my family, the smog, pavement, and rude people choking me, compressing me.

I head down to my family's cabin, flinging my self onto my bed, my stuff dropping to the few of my siblings smile at me others give me welcoming slaps on the back and pets on the head. Man have I missed these kids.

"Has anyone seen Percy?" I ask sitting up to start unpacking. Little Lulabelle answers behind me.

"He's in his cabin, I think."

I bop her on the head playfully and she smiles, a few teeth missing.

Outside, the wet grass squishes under my feet. The closer I get to his cabin, the more I smile and the more my heart races. It's been nearly ten months since I saw him last, ten months since we beat Gaea, and ten months since I've been here. I knock on his cabin door and wait for an answer. Nothing. Maybe he's not in his cabin. I walk around the side and see a familiar figure laying on the deck. He's shirtless and toned. Did he have a six-pack last time? His eyes are closed so I sneak to his side, and press my lips to his. He chuckles and pulls me down, rolling on top. He pulls away. His sea green eyes taking my breath away.

"Hi" he says. He brushes some hair out of my eyes and leans in to plant a quick kiss before helping me up. As soon as I straighten up, I crush him in a hug which he returns. He cups my face kissing me like he hasn't kissed me in ages. Small, light, longing presses of his lips, down my neck."I missed you so much." He says between kisses.

"Okay you two," A voice breaks the silence. "I know you missed each other but quit sucking face for like two seconds so we can talk." I pull away, my face red.

Piper stands on the ground next to the cabin, Jason by her side. I run my fingers through my hair and smooth it down.

"Come on, we need a strategy for capture the flag!" Jason says. "Annabeth knows the field better than anyone." The conch lets out a shrill sound.

"Food. " Percy's heads for the door.

"Ahem." I say looking at him. I look at a shirt over in the corner and back at him. "I'm the only one that gets to look at you shirtless. I claim your abs."

"You claim my abs?"

"Yes, I claim your abs." I say walking out of his cabin. He slips his hand to mine and our fingers intertwine.

Over dinner, I plan out a fool proof battle plan. After we eat, we head out to the fields for some fun. I spill my plan, grouping off three groups, picking one person from each to form a mini-group. Percy's heads the first fleet, which is made up of Athenians and Aresians, as the group directly engaging the enemy. They head off silently to the clearing where we know the flag is. Clarisse leads the second group in from the right flank, catching the enemy off guard, leaving the entire left side undefended. Frank and Hazel lead their group from right side behind Clarisse's to stay the attention from the left side where the three of us sneak in. I walk straight up to the flag, grabbing and lifting it over my head shouting with the others. The others hang their head in shame, dropping their weapons. I look over to Percy who's smiling bigger than I pave ever seen.

He walks me back to my cabin while I go on about the teams. "That wasn't even my most intricate plan and the Ares kids weren't even following. I thought they were supposed to the ones good with battle tactics." I vent. "Why did we even get paired with them? They can't work with others, it's always kill this, stab that, kick them. I mean that's all they do, they have no organization!"

Percy chuckles. "That's because they're not you, Annabeth."

"Damn right, they aren't!"

"See, they're not as fun as you."

"As fun as me?" I give him a look.

"Or as gorgeous, or beautiful, or smart."

I slap his arm." Now you're just trying to butter me up."

"Maybe." He shrugs. We stop at my door, shadows dancing across his face. There's a moment of intense silence. His hands slips into the curve of my back, closing the gap between us, his other hand tracing down my arm in intricate, teasing patterns. His sea green eyes stare into mine and I see the stars dancing in his eyes, a million different colors blending into the most beautiful blue. I wish he would kiss me already and stop playing. I make the move, grabbing the front of his shirt and smashing my lips into his. Each kiss making me want more as I run my fingers through his hair, a soft quiet moan escaping his lips. He leads me to the side of the cabin, my back pressing into the side, our fingers intertwined. I balance on it, wrapping my legs around him. Fire fills my veins and I have a good intention to keep going, but I can't. I pull away.

"Percy." I say sternly. He looks at me like he just killed my dog.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far. I didn't." I laugh as my feet touch the ground again.

"It's fine. Trust me. It was more than fine." I kiss him lightly."Maybe when we're older." I say, teasingly.

I open the door to the cabin and pause." Night." I say and slip inside. Ten minutes later I'm ready for bed. I pull out my white, spaghetti strapped nightgown and slip it on, snuggling down into my bed. It feels so good just to lay here. It's not long before I feel the edges of sleep pulling me down.

* * *

'Percy?' I shout through the darkness. 'Percy, where are you?' I stumble over the jagged rocks, cutting my hands every time I slip.

'Annabeth?' I here him shout out.' I can't see you?'

'Im over here!' I shout back. And then I see him. Dirty, thin, and bleeding from a open wound on his shoulder, he tries to run to me. My legs melt to the ground, as I try to get to him. He's a few feet away and then he's gone.

'Annabeth!' I hear him shout.

I look to my left and I see him battling a hydra and he's not winning. Then everything begins to slow and I see Percy lying at my feet...dead. I tear my feet from the stickiness and fall to him, taking his head in my lap. 'Percy?' I whisper. 'Please, Percy, you can't leave me. You have to come back. I love you, Percy please...please.'

I sit upright in my bed, my body shaking. It wasn't real. None of it was real. I look at the clock on my dresser. One in the morning. There's no way I can go back to sleep. Not without Percy.

I've never snuck out before. This is so wrong. I pull my sweater tight as I walk down his to his cabin. Knocking lightly, I wait for the sound of movement. He shuffles around a bit before throwing the door open and pulling me into him.

"Gods, I had the worst dream. " he says.

"Me too." I say as he lets me go. "Percy I can't sleep without you." I say wiping my tears away. He nods and closes the door behind us, leading me to his bed. Before he can suggest him sleeping anywhere, I lay down and pull him with me. He chuckles, landing on top of me, not moving or rolling off. We stay locked, looking in each others eyes for awhile before I lean up to kiss him. His hands drop to my waist, pulling me closer. I find the hem of his shirt and tug it off, exposing his perfectly chiseled abs. I laugh as he growls in my ear, nipping at it before kissing my neck. His hands find their way up past my stomach. It's so wrong, but so right. And this time we don't stop.


	2. Positively Plus

**Not the best chapter in the world, but it moves the story along.**

**Thank you to all the reviews! Big confidence booster there!**

**With love ~j**

* * *

I let out a groan as I stretch, my sore muscles protesting. My barely open eyes lazily look over the dark cabin. I can barely make out the fishnet draped on the walls and the pictures that Percy has hung on it.

"Morning, wise girl." He whispers. I smile drowsily, rubbing face against the cotton sheets.

"Morning." I whisper back. I shift closer to him, feeling different.

Wait...I'm naked. He's naked. For the love of the Gods, we didn't do what I think we did! I sit up, clutching the sheet over my bare chest.

"Did we..." My voice trails off, trying not to give away my intense feeling of guilt. What would my father say right now? Better yet, how is my mother reacting to this.

"Yeah...we did. It's alright to be upset. I was when I first woke up." He says, stroking my back. I calm down at his touch and lay back on his chest.

"I'm not upset, just a little guilty." I say looking up at him."Well, we did say when we're older and technically we were older."

He lets out a laugh which bring my spirits up a little. "It was just one time. It won't happen again and nothing will happen with one time."

I nod.

"Percy, what time is it?" I asking. Judging by the darkness outside, it's still early.

He glances at his clock on his dresser. "Nearly five, why?"

I get up quickly, trying to find my underwear. Flashes of last night hit me. Holding each other, soft tender kisses, clothing being ripped away... Pure unadulterated bliss. I spot my nightgown half under the bed and pull it on, just thankful that it's in one piece. "Annabeth?"

"Sea weed brain, think about it. If my cabin wakes up and sees I'm not there and then sees me sneaking back in in my nightgown, they are gonna know something's up." I drop to the floor hunting under the dresser for my underwear.

"Annabeth." I glance back at Percy, who's face is beet red. "Your, uh, underwear is hanging on the mirror." He says pointing. Pushing myself off the wood floor, I reach up and grab my lace thong, slipping it back on. How it got up there, I have no idea and I don't want to know. "See you at breakfast?"

"Of course." I say. I lean over the bed and give him a quick kiss." Bye."

Outside, the sky is starting to lighten up. In an hour the sun will be shining. Sneaking up to my cabin, I peak inside, making sure all the lights are off and everyone is asleep. I slip in quietly, feeling my way in the dark on the smooth wood floor. Pain shoots up leg from my foot where it collided with Lulabelles bed. I stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from crying out. She snorts in her sleep and I pause, ready to run for it if she wakes. She turns over and falls asleep. I stand there for second,tears in my eyes, trying to keep not to cry. Gods that really hurt. Finally, I limp to my bed and lay down, thinking about what we did. I mean there's only a chance I could end up pregnant and I mean it can't happen with one time...can it? I shake the thoughts from my head and turn over on my side and drift off again.

"Annabeth!"I hear Lulabelle shout. I feel the bed shake vigorously up and down as she jumps on the end of it.

"Stop." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Chiron wants to see you." She says hopping off.

Crap. He knows.

I sit up and run my fingers through my hair. Ruffling through my drawer, I find a black pair of shorts and an orange 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt and pull it on. Walking through camp, I feel a hundred eyes on me. But it's only my imagination. No one really pays me much attention. I find Percy at the door of Chiron's house, just as nervous as me.

"He can't know, can he?" Asks Percy. I shrug.

"I know my mom knows. She could have sent someone down." I answer. The door opens to his house and Chiron, in his wheel chair, motions us in. Nothing in his face suggests he knows, but then again he has a good poker face. He leads into the sitting room where Mr. D lazes in one if the arm chairs, an unopened bottle of wine in hand. "Sit" Chiron motions to the couch. "Your mother, Annabeth, told us of what you two did last night." My heart pounds and I feel my face flush. I notice Percy's just as red. "You will know that because of what Rachel has prophesied, there will be no punishment."

"What?" I ask." What did she say?" It must be something big if we aren't going to get in trouble.

"It's probably the biggest, and weirdest, prophecy ever recorded by an oracle of Delphi." Mr. D. says in a careless tone, turning the bottle over in his hands.

"Not to say that it is about you, but because of your actions last night, we are lead to believe, for now, that it is you."

"Will you just tell us?" Percy asks completely lost.

"It basically says that the grandchild of Athena and Poseidon will either destroy or save all demigods." Chiron says. I feel my face go white. There is only one son of Poseidon that has Demi-God blood. And I'm dating him...and we did- but that can't-

"So" I twist my hands in my lap, avoiding Percy's eyes." You're telling me, I'm most likely... pregnant. Right now. And ...this child will either destroy us, or save us." I feel my eyes beginning to burn. It can't be true.

Chiron nods his head. " Yes. I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm saying. We will keep this a secret until we know for sure. But just know that it doesn't have to necessarily be right now that the prophecy is talking about. It could be years from now when you two are married." Chiron's voice seems so distant. I could be pregnant. Right now, I could be a mom. A teenage mother. That's not wise. Not for a daughter of the Goddess of wisdom. Oh, how the fates are cruel. " So, there is no telling if you are pregnant right now, so we'll have to wait and see. At the slightest hint, Annabeth, come tell me. But until then, don't worry about it and take it easy."

I blindly follow Percy outside the house and down to the water. The entire way, we avoid looking at each other and when we sit on the edge of the lake, theres a huge gap between us.

"Annabeth, do you want to talk about it?" He asks and I shake my head. I don't really want to talk about it. "I'm here if you need me, wise girl." He says scooting closer. That's when I break down.

" I can't do this. I'm not ready for this. I can't-" I sob. He pulls me into him, my head on his lap, and strokes my hair.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Chiron said there's a possibility that it won't happen now. Annabeth, you're probably not pregnant." He says. " And just so you know, I can't wait to have a baby with you. If you are, well then I'm the happiest person in the world right now." I look up into his eyes, breathless.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask.

He nods his head. " I do."

I smile, feeling a bit better. If I do turn out to be pregnant, I know he'll be there. Wether he wants too or not (by compliments of my mom).

The weeks drag by slowly, my worrying well hidden, but still here. After awhile, six weeks to be exact, I can't take the wait to find out naturally. No morning sickness, no cravings ( but I'm sure that comes later), nothing except my period is late. But I'm sure that has to do with losing my innocence. Sometime during a sleepless night, I find the courage to sneak off camp, Marcel waiting exactly where he let me out.

Climbing in the back seat, he smiles. "So, you did make it okay?" He asks. I nod faking a smile back to him. "Having fun?"

"There's been some trouble but it's been fun." I say. "Can we go to the nearest store? A few things I need to pick up." He pulls back onto the road and gases it. Not ten minutes later we pull up to the shabbiest looking convenient store. The windows are grungy and one has a piece of wood nailed over it. The sign reads Cash-Saver in faded blue and red letter and there's rusted metal out front.

"I'll just be a minute." I say getting out. The inside is a little cleaner. Not much though. The isles are in desperate need of sweeping, but the merchandise is in neat rows. It's organized chaos. It takes me a few minutes to find the tests. I grab four and throw them in my basket. I pass deodorant and toothpaste, shoving some in with tests. Since I'm here, might as well grab some things. I pass a lone box of tampons and stop. Yes, I'm almost out, but if I'm pregnant I won't need them. I shrug and throw them in, heading for the check out. An old woman eyes the pregnancy tests as I pile the contents of my basket.

"It's a prank for my mom." I smile warmly. She nods, knowing that was a lie. Climbing back in, Marcel opens the door for me, helping me in. He comes to a stop in front of the camp entrance. "Thanks again Marcel." I say getting out. The door shuts on the shopping bag, tearing a whole in bottom. Everything spills out on the ground and I hear Marcel's feet on the gravel coming to help. I try to hide the pregnancies test, shoving them in my back pocket. But I miss one. His eyes grow wide when he sees it.

"Is everything okay, miss?" He asks.

"It's not what you think. It's a joke for our camp counsellors."

He nods, not sure what to think. I hand him the money, ignoring his protests and head back to camp. It's twenty minutes later when I get my answer. All four tests come out the same. A little pink plus sign. Positive.

I'm pregnant.


	3. Mad Momma-Jamma

"Have you seen Percy?" I ask Grover. Grover shakes his head, his horns peeking out through his hair.

"No. He hasn't come to breakfast." He says." Have you checked down by the water?"

I nod. "He's not there and I really need to talk to him. It's important. So if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." I say thanks and walk towards Percy's cabin again.

Where could that Seaweed Brain be? I wanted him to know before I go tell Chiron. What if my mom got to him? What if she wiped his killed him? Or worse wiped his memory?

"Annabeth?" I hear his voice float from the water.

"Percy? Have you been in there the whole time?" I ask resting my body against the smooth wood railing.

"Yeah. Just getting an update from my dad. He's having to deal with Athena and her rage because we are having a baby." He smiles the biggest grin I've ever seen. He rests his head on the floor of the deck, his body still in the water. I re-situate myself on the deck, sitting down so I can see his face.

"I was just coming to tell you. How did you know?"

"Dad told me he was excited on being a grandpa, so I kind of figured he was talking about..." Percy pushes himself out of the water, his muscles flexing, and sits on the deck. He takes my hand and smiles."I'm gonna be a dad."

I can't help but smile at the thought. We're becoming parents. We're starting a family... But what if he's just pretending to be happy. What if he's really screaming 'NO!' on the inside. What if he's lying to make me feel better.

"Percy?" I ask. My hands move to the hem of my shirt, twisting and pulling at it.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really happy about this?" I ask, avoiding his eyes.

"Annabeth!" His voice full of hurt. "I'm ecstatic! I've never been happier. Never." He assures me.

"It's just... I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I don't want you to feel like you have to take responsibility if you don't want too." I say. Tears burn my eyes, falling down my face and on to my hands. "I'm scared and I need you, but I don't want you to feel trapped." I sob, burying my face into my hands. Wet protective arms wrap around me, pulling me closer, comforting me. I feel safe and warm in his arms. I will always remember how holds me. I cry until I have nothing left to cry about.

"We need to tell Chiron." I say wiping my eyes. He stands up, helps me to my feet, and walks inside his cabin.

"Let me change first." He says over his shoulder. I stay outside, leaned up against the wood railing, looking over the water. The breeze blows my hair behind me, making me feel like a supermodel with the wind-blown hair. It's not long until I feel him behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come on." He says, pulling me away from the calming water.

"So, the prophecy is coming true." Chiron paces outside in front of the house. Percy and I sit on the steps, hand in hand, watching him intently. "We will have to take precautions, of course. We can bump up security around camp, increase the number of patrollers around the border, and assign people to watch you when you leave camp to go home."

"What if I don't leave camp." I say. I glance at Percy and he knows what I'm thinking. " I mean, the safest place for me to be is Camp. I can talk to my counsellors and get my work here, I mean I am the valedictorian of my class when we graduate. I'm sure it won't be a big deal."

"Annabeth is safest here where she can be protected. And I'm sure my mom would want me to be with her while she's pregnant. You know for support and to keep her safe." He says. Chiron goes silent, pausing his pacing to think it over. I would rather stay here at camp because it's the least attacked place for demigods. An occasional attack every now and then, but since everyone knows how to fight...it's only logical for it to be the safest place.

"And Chiron, sir, if this child is meant to destroy us or save us, I want them around these people. If she-" I start.

"Or he." Percy adds. I smile at him.

"-or he, is around them, he-"

"-or she-"

"will be influenced to save them, become friends with them. And they will love him or her" I say looking at Percy." to the point where they would do everything they could to keep him, or her, safe." I finish. Chiron nods.

"You're right... Have you told your parents?" He asks. " I want you two here. If they have a problem they can talk with me about it." He says.

I shake my head. " I haven't told anybody."

"Me neither." Percy squeezes my hand.

We have to tell our parents. My mom and his dad already know, but my dad and his mom have no clue they're about to be grandparents. I wonder how they'll take it.

"Go." He says, noticing my anxiety. "Tell them. You can use Luke's old equipment to Facetype or Skytime or whatever you kids do these days. Just don't leave the camp with out telling me." He says, walking out of the yard. Percy and I sit there for a second taking all of it in. I'm happy that he's okay with this and that's he's willing to stay for me. I'm just not ready to be a mother.

Percy pushes himself off the step, his hand outstretched. I take it, smiling to myself and walk with him down to Luke's old cabin.

"Dad?" I ask, searching the screen for his face. The computer screen shows his living room but not him. "Dad?"

"Annabeth?" I hear his voice.

"Dad look into the camera." His face floats into view with a smile.

"Annabeth? What's going on? Is everything okay?" He asks, panic in his voice.

"It's fine, Dad. Everything's fine." I say. "Well, almost fine."

"What do you mean?" His face falls at the sight of Percy who just walked in."Percy."

"Mr. Chase." Percy says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, we need to tell you something-"

"Oh my god, you're pregnant." He teases, laughing his familiar loud laugh. I glance at Percy with a pained expression. Dad's face grows serious. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Dad...I'm pregnant." I say, on the verge of tears. "There's been a prophecy-"

"Who's the father..." His voice is almost silent. I feel Percy's hand tighten on my shoulders, his posture straightening, his eyes on me. Dad stares at him like he wants to kill him. "You made a... you got my little girl pre... You did this to her. You little bas-"

"Dad, stop!" I shout. Percy hasn't said a word and I'm thankful for it. He doesn't hate my dad, but my dad hates him and he doesn't want to make it worse. "It was my fault. Don't blame him."

"Annabeth, I want you to come home." He snaps.

I shake my head. "No."

"Annabeth, come home or I'm coming to get you to bring you home."

"I can't leave. I can't or something bad will happen."

"Annabeth Chase, you're coming home and you're never going to see Percy Jackson again."

"Dad, listen. There's been a prophecy and if I leave, there will be so many attacks on us. I don't want to risk the family because of me." I say tears streaming down my face. "I can't leave... I'm not going to leave."

My fathers expression softens, tears falling on his computer. " Annabeth, I'm not going to make you. You know what's best. I...love you. Percy, I don't know what's going on, but I know you care for her, so take care of my little girl." He clicks off the screen, leaving me in complete despair. He just ended the call. Just like that. No goodbye, no more screaming, just clicked it off like he's waking up from a bad dream. And what gets me is, he wanted to say " mistake", that my baby, my son or daughter- his grand baby- is a mistake. He didn't say it out loud, but he almost did. He stopped himself, but he thinks my child is a mistake.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks, squatting down beside the chair. "I know what you're thinking. He's just upset. He didn't mean to say or even think what he did."

"Did he?" I say, a wave of anger hitting me, my eyes locked on the black screen of the computer. "Because I think he did."

"Annabeth, look at me." He says. I don't move. "Annabeth, please, look at me. Please."

I slowly drop my eyes to him." He didn't mean it. He loves you and wants the best for you. You know that." He reaches up, caressing my face. " He didn't mean any of it and you know it." I nod, the bitter anger fading away.

" Let's call your mom." I say, changing the subject. Percy's face goes white. I flip on the screen and type her number in. In a few seconds, Sally's face pops into view.

"Hey, guys. Haven't heard from you two in awhile." She says, smiling. " Paul, come say hi to Percy and Annabeth!" She calls over her shoulder. Paul's face appears beside hers.

"Hi guys!" He says, waving. I fake a smile and throw my hand up in response.

"Uh-oh. " Sally says, her demeanor changing to one of concern. " What's wrong. What did you two do this time?"

I look at Percy and smile. "You can take this one." I say.

"Thanks for that. Glad to know you have my back." Percy smiles back.

"Oh my god." Sally's face lights up."I'm going to be a grandma aren't I."

"Man, these people are good." He says. "Two for two guessing."

"Paul, we're going to be grandparents!" She squeals. "I can't believe it. Annabeth how far along are you?"

"Six weeks." I blush. Why isn't she yelling, raving mad at us? It's not logical. But that's good because I can't take anymore yelling.

"I'm a little upset that y'all couldn't wait until you two were married but can't undo the past. I still can't believe it! I'm a grandmama."

We talk for an hour, talking about the baby until the ground starts to shake. Screams erupt from outside the cabin.

"Where is she?" I hear a familiar voice yell. Calmly, I walk out of the cabin and push through the group of kids who've gathered in a ring around a strange person.

The one person I didn't expect to ever see again. My mother.


	4. Judgement

Her white, Greek dress blows in the wind, the dust settling around her. Her hair is curly and flowing down her shoulders. She's beautiful except for her raging eyes which scan the crowd, stopping on me.

"Annabeth." She says, her lips pursed. Her eyes flit to Percy and back to me. "We need to talk." Voices murmur and mumble through the crowd as Percy, Athena, and I walk back towards Chiron's house. I catch confused and puzzled looks from Piper and Hazel. I shake my head at them, hoping they won't worry. She opens the door and glides into the dark living room. Mr. D. lounges on the couch, another unopened bottle of wine in his hand. Or maybe that's the same one. "Up." Her voice is stern and full of anger, making Mr. D. fall to the floor with a thunk. I can't help but smile a little.

"Oh, Athena, you scared me." He says, getting up.

"Out." She says pointing to the door.

"What's with the one word commands?" He asks. He heads for the door and stops, mouth open to say something else

"Now." She almost yells. He shuts his mouth, throws his hands up, and back out of the room. I hear the door bang shut in the hallway, and my heartbeat picks up.

"Annabeth Chase! What on Earth were you thinking?" She asks, throwing up her hands."You're not ready to do this."

"Mom, I know I made a mistake but it's-"

"A mistake? A mistake? Is that what you call it? A mistake?" She screeches.

"It's not her fault-" Percy takes a step towards her which is the wrong thing to do.

"Don't you dare say this was your fault. I don't like you Perseus Jackson nor will I ever. So you keep you're mouth shut until I speak to you." She snaps. Her beautiful grey sparkle with anger at Percy. He takes a quick step back and lowers his gaze to the floor.

"Don't speak to him that way." I say, crossing my arms.

"This isn't about him, Annabeth, it's about you. You and my grandchild." She says, her words softening. "There is so much that could go wrong for you. This child will be a hard one to bear and raise. This prophecy was always going to be about you and him having a child, but because he couldn't keep it in his pants-" Athena throws him a dirty look. "- it's happening now. You're having a child and you're still only a child yourself. Annabeth, you're not ready for this. And if you're not careful, you could wipe out your entire race." She reaches her hand out and touches my cheek. "Annabeth, I know you're smart. Smarter than all my other children, but you're not ready and you know that."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Mom? Tell the stork to take the baby back. That it was just a false alarm? I can't undo what I've done. What we've done." I say, motioning toward Percy. " And if I could, I wouldn't change a thing. You're right, I'm not ready to be a mom. But I have no choice now, and I'm going to raise this baby the best way I know how. And I'm not alone in this. I have Piper and Hazel, Jason and Frank, Thalia and Grover, Chiron and...so many people. But most importantly, I have Percy." I say taking her hand. "He's not going to let anything happen to us. You may not like him, but you know he loves me. If not, ask Aphrodite. She can tell you what Percy and I have is something people could only wish for." I pull her into a hug, her arms wrapping around me, making me feel like a child. "I can do this. Just have faith." She nods and I hear her sniffle. After a few more seconds, Athena pulls away, wiping her eyes, turning to Percy.

'Oh Gods.' I think to myself. 'Its about to go down.'

Percy looks Athena in eyes, straightening up a bit.

"You." She says, getting inches away from his face. "Don't think for one second that because Annabeth and I had a mother-daughter moment that I forgiven you. I loathe you. I can not stand you, Percy Jackson. I would rather see my daughter covered in spiders than with you." I flinch away from the thought of spiders. Gods, I hate spiders. "But she loves you, and I respect that. And it's only because you're the father of this baby that I don't kill you right now. You ignorant fool." She turns around back to me." This baby will be influenced easily. If you influence in the ways of good, the baby will be good. If someone else gets a hold of them, who knows what she will do."

My eyes widen and my hand flies to my flat stomach. She? A baby girl?

There's a blue pulse of light on the couch which fades away to show Poseidon sitting comfortably.

"Oh, come now Athena. Don't give to much away. " he says. "They have to figure some stuff out on their own."

"Shut your mouth, Sea God. You don't have any other demigod children other than Percy to lose if this baby is the destroyer. I, on the other hand, do." She says. I step to Percy, lacing my fingers with his. Poseidon turns his sea green eyes to us.

"You two, go back to camp and relax for now. I'll deal with her." He smiles. Percy nods and leads me out of the house, pulling me into a hug as soon as the door shuts. I grip his shirt, pulling him closer as he starts to cry, gut wrenching sobs wracking his body. We sink to the floor, my arms wrapped around him, my head resting on the top of his.

"Shhh." I say. "Percy, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Annabeth." He manages to choke out. He looks up at me, his eyes tear stained and blood shot. "It's not okay. As much as I hate to admit it, your mother is right."

"How is she right?" I say, a little taken aback.

"We're not ready. I want this baby, don't get me wrong. And I will love and care for this baby, but what if something goes wrong. I can deal with monsters, Annabeth. While you're pregnant with our child, I will fight until my last breath to save you. But what if something goes wrong with the pregnancy? I can't lose you Annabeth. I can't. I've been to hades and back with you, for you. That was the scariest thing I've ever done, but it didn't last because here we are, back home, happy and safe. But if you die... I can't, won't, live through it." He says, tears streaming down his face. "What if something happens to the baby and she dies? What if something bad happens and you both die. What if-"

"Percy. It's okay." I say, wrapping my arms around him again. He buries his head in my shoulder and I continue." We'll be fine. As long as we are here, together and happy, nothing can happen. Nothing can go wrong. And if it does, remember that we have the Apollo kids here who are the best healers besides Apollo himself. Percy, we'll be fine. We'll be better than fine. Okay?" He quiets down and pulls away, wiping his eyes with the inside of his shirt. I take his face in my hands and plant a light kiss on his forehead. "There's nothing to worry about."

A thundering noise catches our attention to see Chiron galloping our way. "Just the two I was looking for." He says, halting before us. "We need to talk about sleeping arrangements."

"I want Annabeth in my cabin." Percy states, standing up, offering me a hand.

"Exactly what is as thinking." He says. "Makes my job easier." He says turning back the way he came.

"Chiron, sir?" I call out. He turns facing us." What do we tell everybody?"

I look of confusion flashes across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"When they see me moving into Percy's cabin. What do I say? What do I say when they see me with a baby bump?" I say, wanting to know these answers. Kids can be cruel. Very cruel. You walk down the halls on your first day of school, and everyone has judged you and slapped a label on your forehead. I was labeled 'geek'. Percy was probably labeled 'cool kid'. Here it's the same. Everywhere you go get judged. What am I supposed to say to my friends when I get caught by sleeping in Percy's cabin or when I start to show. Who's to say I won't get re-labeled?

"Whatever you see fit, Annabeth. My advice is don't lie." He says and walks away."but I will explain things tonight at dinner, if you wish." I nod, and with that he's gone.

Percy steps off the porch and offers his arm."Shall we get your things, malady?" He asks in a British dialect. I lace my arms through his and pull him close.

"We shall." I smile. We make our way through camp, kids calling out "Hey's" and "Hi's" as they train. I stomp up the steps to my cabin, pushing through the door. Lulabelle's jumping on her bed, Marcus, another sibling, yelling at her to stop.

"You're shaking my desk, Lulabelle, stop! Don't make me- Annabeth!" He says, getting up from his desk. "Thank the gods, do something. Make her stop." He pleads. "I can't finish my renovation and reinvention of the proton accelerator with her rattling around."

I shrug my shoulders. "I can't help, Marcus. Sorry."

"You're the head of the cabin, you can tell us to do anything and we have to do it." He practically begs me. The six year old giggles, jumping all over the bed.

"Fine. Lulabelle stop." I say. She collapses in a heap on the bed, her giggle box turned upside down.

I pull my suitcase out from under my bed and start rifling through my drawers, pulling out shirts and putting them in the open case.

"Annabeth, what are you doing? Where are you going." Someone asks. My brothers and sisters file into the cabin, their eyes on Percy and I.

"I'm not going to hide anything from you." I say turning to them. They form a ring, sitting on beds and dressers to make room for the older Athenians. "There's been something big happen." Murmurs ripple through the small crowd." Nothing bad, well I don't think it's bad, but..." I take a deep breath. "Percy and I are...having a ...baby." I say. Shocked expressions and gasps erupt from the cabin.

"You're what?"

"How could you?"

"Annabeth!"

"Everyone, calm down. Annabeth will be living my cabin so I can take care of her. It's not like she's been kicked out of Camp." Percy tries to put down the voices.

"Does Chiron know about this?"

Percy nods. I shrink back into him as the room erupts in more protests.

"She can't go!"

"Who's going to read me stories?"

"Who's going to keep Lulu away from me?"

"Who's-"

"Everyone!" I shout. "Shut your mouths!" The noise dies down until you can hear a pin drop. "I am having a baby and I'm moving in with Percy. That's all. I'm not dying. I'm not getting kicked out of camp. Just switching cabins. I'm literally a hundred yards away. Samuel will be your cabin leader from now on. Any matters you want felt with you take the to him." I say flipping the lid closed on my suitcase. Percy hefts it out of the door and toward his cabin. I watch him disappear inside before I continue.

"This baby isn't an ordinary baby. Chiron will explain things tonight at dinner." I say. "And please, keep this quiet until then." I walk out of the cabin, a feeling of guilt weighing me down with every step towards my new cabin. I flip open my suitcase that's laying on his bed...our bed, and start putting up clothes. We share drawers and closet space now.

I've said it over and over again, maybe to get over the real shock of it, but the truth is, I'm still in shock. I'm a mother now. Percy is about to be a father. My own father used to say a woman became a mother when she finds out she's pregnant. A man becomes a father when he holds his child for the first time. I fold the last shirt, but don't put it down. I just stare at it. It's baby pink tank top. I'm already a mother, but Percy has yet to be a father. He can still run while there's time. I run the material through my fingers, absently studying the color.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice makes me jump. He's in the door way by the bed, concern written all over his face. "Is everything okay?"

I nod and cross over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, my head on his chest. "Just thinking." I say. He runs a hand through my hair, the other rubbing my back.

"About?"

"Being a mom."

"What about it?" He asks. I close my eyes.

"How scared I am." I say. I feel his heart skip a beat.

"Me too. But we're here. We're together. We can do anything Annabeth." I hear his smile in his voice. The smile that makes my heart flutter. The smile that gives me butterflies. The smile that makes me feel safe.

That night, we laid curled up on his bed, hands intertwined. At first, I was a little uncomfortable, being in someone else's cabin, but now, being here with him, I feel at home. For the first time, I'm home.

* * *

**Special thanks to "PARN of hero" for the inspiration for this story. **

**Special thanks to "Matharose111612" for some of the details. I honestly could not figure out how to get Athena to shut up until you suggested that.**

** And a very special thank you to all my reviewers, you have made me so confident in my writing. **

**Again, R&amp;R**

**with love~j**


	5. Lamia

"Percy?" I whimper. Inching forward through the dark, I spot an exit sign. Grey, brick walls spring up to the sides, closing off a corridor. Glancing behind me, I find a wall. I'm completely boxed in. I reach out and touch them thinking that if I can move them, I won't have to go down the hall. Of course that would be way too easy. Low jumbled voices fill the corridor, making the hair on my arms stand up. There are no windows and the only door is closed a hundred yards away. Where are the voices coming from? The only way out is through the door. I walk towards it, glancing behind me. The wall moves as I move. Every step I take, it takes in sync.

"You cannot escape me child. I am with you everywhere." A voice calls out. It's dripping with bone chilling venom. I start running down the hall, finding I can't. I look down at my feet but I can't see my feet. My giant stomach is blocking them from view. I'm only six weeks pregnant but I look like I'm nine months.

"What?" I say. I can't wrap my head around this." What is going on?" Finally, I get to the door, banging and screaming when it doesn't budge. Pain, centered in my lower back erupts in waves and I slump against the wall, crying out in pain. Is that a contraction? Gods, it hurts so bad! My head snaps up. Where. Is. Percy. Where is he. I can't do this without him. I need him. Stop. Calm down.

In in out. In in out. In in out.

"That's it child. Breath." The voice says again.

"Who are you?" I shout. "What do you want?"

"Annabeth?" I hear Percy shout. "Where are you?" The dull, dim lights shut off, casting me in complete darkness. Hundreds of yards away, a spotlight shines down on Percy. He puts a hand up, to shade his eyes as he looks around.

"I'm over here!" I shout, getting up off of the wall. As soon as I do, it disappears and I'm surrounded by darkness until another spotlight shines down on me. "Percy!"

His head turns and I know he sees me. He starts towards me and I waddle towards him, slapping face first into an invisible barrier. He's just on the other side. I scream and bang on the barrier, hoping it will shatter, but no. It stays between us, dividing us, keeping us apart.

Another wave of pain hits and I let out a pained scream. I double over, holding my back and I can see Percy's freaking out, pounding even harder on the glass.

Ripping sounds and howling erupt from Percy's side and I see monsters clawing their way to the surface. Some are small, others are gigantic, some with no eyes, some with eyes all over their bodies. Percy rips Riptide out and swings it overhead, slashing monsters left and right, but they just keep coming. A huge monster with six eyes and four mouths grabs Percy, slamming him into the barrier, Riptide clattering to the ground. A smaller, thinner one drags him by the legs into the swarm of them as I scream.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PERCY!" I pound my fists against the barrier trying to smash it. Reddish brown liquid splatters across the invisible wall, hanging in the air. I know he's dead. There's no doubt about it. They ripped Percy Jackson to shreds and I couldn't do anything. He's dead and I'm never going to see him again.

"That's it child. Scream. Beg. He's not coming to your rescue."

"WHO ARE YOU!" I scream into the darkness.

"You shall know me in due time, child. But know that I am watching."

I gasp for air, shooting up right in bed. The dark familiar shapes of Percy's cabin swim into view and Percy's sleeping figure right beside me.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm good. Just a nightmare. It's fine." I say. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

Lightly, I plant a kiss on his cheek saying "I'm sure. It's nothing to worry about." I lay back down and a wave of nausea hits me, my stomach churning and rolling as I lunge out of bed for the bathroom. I get to the toilet right as my stomach empties itself all over the place. I feel Percy gather my hair out of my face and after a,few seconds, I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, going over to the sink to brush my teeth. After that surprise, I let Percy guide me back to the bed and he's thinking the exact same thing I am. Morning sickness and it's going to be, for lack of a better word, a bitch.

Percy slides in bed, opening up his arms. He wraps them around me and I snuggle up close to him, drifting off in a few seconds.

"Morning." I say, pulling on my shirt. Percy rolls over face first into the bed, letting out a groan. "Time to get up."

"It's too early." He grunts. His foot peeks out from under the comforter and I rub the tips of my fingers against it. Percy twists away, laughing, rolling to the other side of the bed and falling with a THUNK to the floor.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?" I ask, slipping on my jean shorts.

His head pops up over the bed, smiling. "Maybe." He hides behind the bed again."Maybe not."

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm going to breakfast." I say going into the bathroom. I shuffle through my make-up bag for a pony tail rubber band. "I really thought Chiron was going to tell everyone last night." I find a couple, looping them around in a bun.

"He was supposed to. Maybe he changed his mind, wants us to spread the news."He says raising his eye brows.

"But he didn't even show up to dinner." I say.

"But it's amazing, you know?" He says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" I ask walking over to him. He grabs my waist and with one hand, lifts my shirt to expose my belly. It's still flat, but he gently places a kiss above my belly button and looks into my eyes.

"A beautiful baby girl." He says, excitement twinkling in his eyes. "She's going to be perfect. My eyes, your beautiful long hair, your intelligence. My bravery..."

I smile at the thought. I do want her to have his eyes. They're beautiful, inviting, powerful, and calm. Just like the ocean. I want her to be loyal to her friends like her father, cunning and witty like her mother, and kind like her grandmother. No matter what though, I know I'll love her with every fiber of my body."...your beauty. She'll be the most perfect child the world has ever seen."

"Run!"

"Get to the boarders!"

"Arm yourselves!"

I look at Percy, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe a training exercise." He says, tugging on an orange shirt and khaki shorts. Stepping out of the cabin, I see campers running towards the climbing wall, swords and bows drawn. From that direction, a cloud of dust kicks up, headed toward us.

"Percy, this isn't an exercise." I say, stepping closer to him. The dirt cloud gets closer, a chestnut blob hurtling at us with blinding speed. Percy draws his pen and clicks it, Riptide popping out ready to fight. But I know who it is. It's Hazel and Arion.

"Don't, it's Hazel." I say, gripping his arm.

Arion slows to a trot to the front of the cabin, Hazel mounted in the saddle with her spatha on her back.

"Percy, Annabeth. You need to come with me now." She says, a look of sheer panic on her face.

"Why what's wrong?" Percy asks.

"It's Lamia. She's at the border by the climbing wall." She says."Chiron sent me to fetch you two. He's down at the border."

"He didn't send just you, Levesque." Clarrise pants. Pipers right behind her, followed by Grover. "He sent all of us to escort you two. Don't see why. There's nothing special about you two."

"Okay. Let's go." He says, starting after them.

"Percy." I say, stopping him. The entire group stops and looks at me. "Do you know who Lamia is?"

"A monster I'm guessing." He says, turning towards the climbing wall.

"She's a child-eating demon." I say. I look down at my stomach and put a hand protectively over it, my eyes looking up and locking with Percy's. His eyes widen and an expression of utter horror flits across his face.

"What are you two going on about?" Clarrise snaps.

"Guys, we need to go." Piper says and I start to feel like I should go, like I need to go. She's charm-speaking us.

Percy frantically paces a few seconds, rubbing his hair with his free hand. Before he peaks "Annabeth." He says. "Chiron said he needed us there. He sent for us. He knows what he's doing and she can't get into the camp." He says."I would never put you two in danger."

"Woah..." Piper says looking at Hazel and Hazel is looking back at her with the same eager expression. "Hand...stomach...cabin...two" she stutters out. Clarisse looks at them, then to me, then to my stomach.

A look of pure revulsion flashes across her face. "Your..." She starts. "Pregnant?" She takes a step back like its a deadly disease. "And you two..." Motioning to Percy. "No wonder a child-eating monster is at the borders." She says, composing herself. "Well let's go then." She starts off towards the climbing wall at a dead sprint. Grover and Piper exchange an irritated look before running after her.

"Are you ready? " Percy asks, taking my hand. Hesitantly, I nod and take off at sprint after Piper and them, Percy right beside me. The woods after the climbing wall thickens and soon we catch up to the group. They've slowed to a walk because of the dense brush, picking their way through silently. A few yards later, I stop.

"I want the child." A voice shrieks. "Give me the child."

"There is no children here, Lamia." Chiron's voice booms through the thick brush. The group gathers around me, escorting me through the crowd of campers. Chiron stands in the middle of the half circle, Lamia on the other side of the barrier. Her frantic green- glowing eyes search the crowd, landing, of course on me. Her pupils are like a serpents, thin slits that make her all the more scary. Lamia raises her hands and I can see that they're shriveled into claws. She rakes them down the barrier, one hand slowly curling into a point at me.

"The child." She smiles, her crocodile teeth showing. "It grows. Six to seven, am I correct, Dearie?"

Murmurs build up to a dull roar with in the crowd. I catch phrases of "six to seven, what does that mean?" and "the child, it grows. Is she talking about Annabeth?" from people in the crowd. I catch Chiron's eye and I know he wants me to speak to Lamia, but that doesn't mean I want to. I grab Percy's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go and gently pushing Clarisse aside, standing face to face with a daughter of Hecate.

"Come child." She says, her shriveled hand resting against the barrier. "Come to me."

"Why? What do you want?" I say sternly.

"You know what I want, dearie." She says, tilting her head, a wicked grin creeping across her face.

"No, I don't know."

"Oh, come now, don't play dumb. I want the child, child." She says. I steal a glance at Percy, just to make myself feel a little stronger. And it does.

"You won't get her." I say clenching my fist. Lamia lets out a high-pitched cackle.

"Oh, dearie, I always get what I want and what I want is the child." She says. "The child you're carrying."

I try to keep a poker face on the outside, but on the inside I'm screaming and saying stuff even sailor wouldn't say. She is not getting my baby girl. People in the crowd finally get it. I hear said bits conversations, each one with the word "pregnant" in it.

"Well, then-" Percy says, stepping forward. "This is one thing you can't have." He steps in font of me, shielding me from Lamia's view. Piper follows and steps up beside me, talking my hand and Hazel steps to my other side. Before I know it, the entire camp has gathered around me in defiance of Lamia, even Clarrise. Lamia shrieks with rage.

"This is not the last time you will see me! I will watch you and just when you think your safe, I will strike. I will have that child, even if it takes every ounce of strength and breath left in my body to do so!" She screams.

"One question." I say. She stops and looks into the crowd, about where am I standing. "Why do you want her?"

"Why? Oh the itsy-bitsy bouncing baby will have more strength than any of the gods. Don't you know? I have never had to feed off a child to gain extra strength, but this child will give more power than the gods and I will take down the one who cursed me to feed off children. Who cursed me to look like an old hag. I will get my revenge on the queen of the gods, Hera!" She cackles a bone chilling laugh, filling the forest with echoes of horrifying shrieks. I grab the back of Percy's shirt, closing my eyes, and fight the urge to run away and hide. The laughter dies down and soon the forest is completely silent.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks and I feel his arms wrap around me. I bury my heads into him and try not to cry.

"She's not getting her." I say. "No one is taking my baby away."

"Hey." He soothes." Nothing is going to happen. You saw the campers, they aren't going to let that happen. Chiron will see to that." He pulls away, cupping my face and staring straight into my eyes. "Okay? You are safe."

But am I? Am I truly safe here?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Had writers block, then I had finals, then I had softball. I went to the college World Series! It was so cool! Alabama lost to Florida...not what I wanted. But Baylor made a fantastic come back in the seventh and eighth innings going from 7-0 to 7-8! it was brilliant! But y'all don't care about that...whoops got a little carried away. school ended today (June 4th) so I should be able to updathe every week almost!**

**r&amp;r!**

**with love~j**


	6. Attack

"This is the ultrasound screen," the nurse says placing a long manicured hand on the thin screen." And this-" she holds up a short wand looking thing with a flat end on it, "is the microphone. This will allow us to see your baby and when you get farther along you'll be able to tell the sex." She hands over a clipboard, her long red nails displaying intricate swirls and flowering effects. I take it with a thank you and I watch her short round figure disappear through the door. It clicks shut and I read the clip board. I fill out the parts I know, my medical history-absolutely healthy- and Percy's medical history-also perfect- plus family history (leaving out the whole the Demi-god parents and such). I click the pen closed and slide it under the paper holder, leaning over and setting it on the counter. Looking around the white room, I see disposable needles and sanitary bins overflowing with used napkins, needles, and things. I glance at Chiron, sitting against the wall by the door in his wheel chair, a perplexed look on his face. I elbow Percy, who's right beside me, and I nod my head in Chiron's direction.  
"Chiron?" He asks. "Is everything okay?"  
His head snaps up. "I could of swore..." He shakes his. He's obviously battling with confusing ideas, he wants to say something but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. "Never mind. Just overly cautious." He rearranges his blankets as the nurse comes waddling back in. She grabs the clipboard and flips the papers over checking to see that everything is filled out properly.  
"All right. Your paper work is done, that's the hard part. The easy part, and the fun part, is seeing your baby." Her voice goes a pitch higher with rehearsed excitement. She points to the sink,"There are paper shirts under there. Pick your size and slip it on and I will be back with a nurse." She leaves and I motion to Percy, pointing to the cabinet under the sink. He grabs a small one and hands it to me. Standing up, I slip my shirt off and slip the paper one on. I lay back on the bed, one arm under my head, the other hand in hand with Percy.  
"Go ahead and lift up your shirt, sweetie, and we'll get started." A new nurse, tall and skinny, comes in and takes a seat at the machine. She punches a few buttons and the ultrasound machine whirs to life. In the hidden cubby whole on one side, she pulls out a bottle of gel, fiddling with the top, trying to open it.  
I watch her perfectly manicured nails with the same delicate designs squirt the gel on my slightly showing baby bump, an odd feeling creeping it's way into my mind, but I push it aside.  
"Oh." I say. "Cold."  
"Sorry about that. You do so many ultrasounds on the sled one if the campers brought. I watch them stack the boxes, almost like a pyramid and I the queen. It's all for the queen. I smile at my self.

"What are you smiling at?" Percy asks, setting a huge box down.  
I shake my head. "Nothing."

Pulling back the blue comforter and white cotton sheet, I slip into bed and snuggle up close to Percy, his arms wrapping around me. I sigh contently and chuckle.  
"What?" He asks looking at me.  
"Nothing." I say, grinning lazily.  
"Nope, you have to tell me." He smiles.  
"I just...feel at home." I say.  
"What do you mean?" He asks.  
"Here, in your arms, right now in this moment, I feel safe, warm, loved...I feel at home." I explain.  
"Well," he thinks for a moment. "All roads lead home. Remember that. No matter where you go or where we go, you'll always have a home in my arms, wise girl."  
I kiss him on the cheek and cuddle up close, drifting off into a deep sleep, smiling happily.

Percy reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out riptide and clicks it. Riptide shoots out, glowing and shiny.

It never occurred to me how it does that, I can just say, for right now, it's bigger on the inside. But I'll figure it out later.

"Ladies." He says stepping between us. "We're going to have to cut this gossip short today, we have other appointments."

"Your right, she told us to get the girl. But we don't need you." Chrys snarls.

The lunge at him, and I hear Riptide slash through the air, catching something with a SHING. Yellow dust explodes and lands all over the room, in my hair, on my clothes, and on Chiron.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Chiron apologizes again. "I should have said something earlier."

"Chiron, stop saying that." I say. "If you want to make it up to me, get me pickle and peanut-butter smoothie with anchovies."

"That is disgusting." Percy says, helping me out if the cab. Marcel waves goodbye out of the window as he pulls back onto the road, his left brake light flashing and glitching.

"Chiron!" Rachel yells just as we cross the boarder into camp. She hands piece of withered and faded parchment to Chiron. "This came a few minutes after you left. I don't know how it got here but it came with some big packages. There at the amphitheater and none of us have touched them since they've arrived."

Chiron rises out of his wheelchair, the mist fading revealing his true form. Percy and I run after him towards the amphitheater, catching right as he tears open the packages.

"Ultrasound equipment." He says picking up the screen.

Percy digs into one of the boxes and pulls out another note. "This will keep you safer. Use it well." He reads. "What does that mean? 'Use it well?'"

"Probably a gift from Aphrodite. She's part of the Harry Potter Fandom." I say taking the note. "But this parchment is weird. Definitely not her style."

"Maybe she ran out of ostentatious stationary kits." Percy says.

"Ostentatious?" I say, a little surprised. "Where did you get that big a word?"

"I don't know." He says. "But I won't use it again."

"Good." I say. "Big words are not your style."

"All right wise girl," he smiles looking over his shoulder at me.

"I don't see-" Chiron says."any reason not to use this stuff." Peeking into another box, he closes the lid and starts to move them. "We'll move it to an empty cabin and use it there. We'll have one of Apollo's most medically inclined children to look at you every two weeks."

"Every two?" I ask, perplexed. "You usually go every couple of weeks. Like every two months." I lift the smallest box and put it on the sled one if the campers brought. I watch them stack the boxes, almost like a pyramid and I the queen. It's all for the queen. I smile at my self.

"What are you smiling at?" Percy asks, setting a huge box down.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

Pulling back the blue comforter and white cotton sheet, I slip into bed and snuggle up close to Percy, his arms wrapping around me. I sigh contently and chuckle.

"What?" He asks looking at me.

"Nothing." I say, grinning lazily.

"Nope, you have to tell me." He smiles.

"I just...feel at home." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Here, in your arms, right now in this moment, I feel safe, warm, loved...I feel at home." I explain.

"Well," he thinks for a moment. "All roads lead home. Remember that. No matter where you go or where we go, you'll always have a home in my arms, wise girl."

I kiss him on the cheek and cuddle up close, drifting off into a deep sleep, smiling happily.


	7. Mine

The darkness swirls around its feet, mist inching up its legs.

"The child grows." It hisses, its voice dripping with anger and disgust. "I want it. Whoever brings me the child will be handsomely rewarded." Chatter rises above the dancing mist, excited.

"We shall get it master." They all shriek with a dangerous joy.

"Do anything you must. But do not hurt the girl who is carrying the child, but anyone else who gets in your way, kill them." It laughs a high-pitched, maniacal laugh and the creatures at its feet go berserk. It ducks behind its giant throne into the shadows, a pile of bones twisted into an ornate chair with black kudzu intertwining it's way to the top. On top, a human skull, bleached with age, sits. Red rubies sit in the orbitals, a look of dangerous determination dancing in them, just like its invisible master. The skull lets out a squeal of delight as a child is throne to the ground in front it.

"Where am I?" She squeaks. "I want my mummy. Are you my mummy?" She wails. The master, invisible in the shadows behind the throne, chuckles, the deep sound echoing off of the cave walls.

"I am not your mummy, child." It laughs. "But I have children too."

"Will you help me find mine?" The girl asks, shrinking away from the cold voice.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but most of my children are dead, and the ones that are alive need to eat." At these words, the girl screams and runs towards the bonfire in the center of the damp cave. "You cannot stop them, so do not fight it my sweet and it will only hurt for a second." It laughs again. "Feed my children. And bring me Annabeth Chase." It shouts.

* * *

Olympus

Zeus leans over the battle lay out of Olympus, Athena spouting strategies across the table. Poseidon frantically runs down the white marble corridor to his brother covered in blood and bruises. "They've been rounded to the north side." He pants, coming to a stop at the right hand of Zeus.

"Are you sure?" Athena asks. "They've broke through the gates?" The shadows of torches dancing across her face making her stare burn through him even more.

Poseidon nods, turning to his brother. "What do we do? More importantly, what do they want?"

Zeus shakes his head, straightening up. "The child of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Athena gasps.

"Oh come now Athena, you knew the answer as well. As the humans say, it's not rocket science."

Poseidon places a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "It's her line, brother, as well as mine. We know the answer we just don't want to believe it."

"But why would they attack here? They're not on Olympus." Athena says, wringing her hands.

"You know that answer as well." Zeus says. Silence falls between the three, so thick it chokes the torches, casting a dimmer light.

"They want to make a statement." Athena mutters, her eyes transfixed on the floor. "Not even Olympus is safe for this child."

"Who ever is planning this means to try something big." Zeus says. He turns on his heel, his gold cape fluttering behind as he walks toward his study. The walls are lined with books,the dome ceiling painted with even more glory and perfection than the Sistine Chapel: cherubs and angels playing and dancing while nymphs play sweet music. One could almost hear it if they stared at the ceiling long enough.

"What do you mean to do?" Athena shouts throwing open the door behind Zeus, Poseidon following her.

"Send a warning to Chiron." He answers, his head bent over a piece of parchment, his hand scribbling furiously. "Hermes!" He shouts. A man in a 'UPS' uniform appears, winged shoes on his feet.

"You called?" Hermes asks. "It's been awhile since I've delivered a message personally. Must be a big deal." He says to Athena.

"Here," Zeus hands the rolled up warning to Hermes. "Guard this with your life and make sure this gets to Chiron."

* * *

Percy

"Annabeth?" I call into our cabin. The bunk beds have been moved and a single king sized bed takes up the center of the room. Pictures of us sit on the night stands and dressers, her face light with joy and good times.

Walking outside, I finally see her at the end of the pier that's attached to the cabin, her legs dangling off the edge. I crouch down beside her, putting my hand on her shoulder and her head turns to me. Her grey eyes are puffy and watering, her beautiful lips quivering.

"Annabeth? Is everything all right." I ask, concerned. Her hand goes to her very obvious baby bump. She's almost 4 months along and already she's huge.

"Nothing, I just cry all the time." She says wiping her eyes. I laugh. "It's not funny Percy. I can't stop."

I pull her close. "It's just your hormones. Your producing twice the amount of normal hormone and your body is just reacting to it." I tell her. She looks at me in shock. "I've...been reading...pregnancy books. I want to know what to expect." I say, defending myself.

She laughs and wipes her eyes on the backs of her hands. She doesn't know it, but she's absolutely gorgeous. Her smile makes my heart leap and her laugh makes me happy. And her beautiful grey eyes, I could stare into them for rest of my life.

"What?" I ask. "I read."

"Nothing, it's just I've never known you to read." She says, struggling to her feet. I help her up as I stand too. "And I think it's wonderful." She smiles and holds her hand out and I take it. We stroll to the training area to watch everyone.

* * *

Annabeth

I sit with Percy on the swing the Hephaestus cabin made for the baby. It's a giant metal porch swing with intricate designs of leaves and jewels up the sides. Piper's cabin was even kind enough to sew some pink plush cushions and pillows. Though the stitching isn't good, they did great job overall.

Piper and Hazel are going at it, blades swinging and blows exchanged. Piper insisted on training during Geae's attacks, of whom we beat -of course. But when she found out about the baby, she wanted more. She said she wanted to be able to protect the baby at all costs, which I appreciate. I just don't want it to have to come to that.

"Annabeth?" I hear Marcus say. I turn my body just enough to see him, his semi-long brown hair combed back like usual, giving him the 'McDreamy' look from 'Grey's Anatomy'. He's carrying his worn guitar case, stickers from the many places he's played stuck on the lid. "You look wonderful." He says, kissing my cheek. Five months ago, I would have said Marcus was childish and never going to live his dream as a singer/songwriter, but he's really grown up. Literally. He's fourteen and finally filling out, his square jaw finally looking like it belongs on his now muscular body.

"So how was it?" I ask. "Tell me all about it." He chuckles. He's been away, finally getting some publicity. He sits down on a pillow I give him, reclines back on his arms.

"It was beautiful. The stage was huge, we're talking about a hundred yards across, fifty yards wide and center stage raises up a good twenty feet in the air." He says, his eyes glazing over.

"Where did you play?" I ask, watching Piper wrestle Hazel to the ground.

"Caesar's Palace, and I didn't exactly play, I auditioned." He says. I turn back to him.

"Wait Caesar's Palace? THE Caesar's Palace? Where-" I start babbling. My favorite music artist does shows there!

"Yes, Annabeth," he chuckles, opening up his guitar case. I see his Les Paul, gold with a white pinstripe, a Billy Gibson edition and on top of that, a picture. He takes it carefully, holding it with the tips of his finger, and hands it to me. It's a signed picture of Celine Dion, my music idol!

"You auditioned for her?" I ask. "Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to come." I say, playfully pouting.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it." Marcus says.

"Percy, Chiron wants you." Clarrise says, making me jump. I didn't hear her come up. Percy kisses me on the cheek and heads toward the big house.

"Besides," Marcus says, "I didn't want to say anything until I heard back from her."

"And!?" I almost shout.

He grins. "You are looking the lead guitarist and lead back up singer for the most powerful vocal artist of the century." He says. I squeal and pull him up onto the swing beside me for a hug.

"That's fantastic, Marcus! I'm so proud of you! When do you start?"

"As soon as I can. I wanted to come back to camp for a little bit to see you and my niece and give you that." He says pointing to the autograph. "I also wanted to give you my new number, orders from my dad." He says saluting me. He hands me another piece of paper with his new number scribbled on it. "If you need anything, anything it all. You call me and I will be there." He says, getting up.

"Wait." I grab his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Las Vegas to work."

"What about your proton accelerator? What about all of your amazing ideas?"

"They never work, so I've given up on them." He says picking up his guitar case. "I've started doing the one thing I'm good at, and love. Music." He starts walking backwards, his arm outstretched. "I'm going to live MY dream, not Lt. Dad or moms. Mine." He blows a kiss and turns around walking towards the best thing that's ever happen to him.

"What's up with him?" Hazel asks, plopping down beside me.

"Nothing, just got his dream job." I say picking up the picture. It's a picture of Celine Dion with a microphone in her hand on the left and Marcus with his guitar and a microphone in front of him on the right. Looking closely beside her signature, I see my brothers loopy handwriting. I flip it around to the back and I see words written in his writing.

'Annabeth,

you know this already, but if ever need anything, call me. If you're in trouble come find me. I will always be here for you. Come see me sometime.

I love you, sis.

Marcus

P.S. If Percy hurts you, tell me and I will kill him myself.'

I chuckle.

"How's Piper doing in training?" I ask.

She crosses her arms over her chest and lays her head back. "It's going good, but she's seems stuck on her flourishes with two or more attackers. It's like she's thinking way to much. Trying to calculate and it just isn't working for her." She sighs.

"I had that problem too. It was just that the dummies weren't real enough for me. It wasn't a real situation. Try to get more people instead of dummies." I say.

She thinks for a second. "Yeah, you're right. Try to get the situation as real as possible. You're not going to be fighting dummies in battle. Nice thinking, Annabeth. Annabeth?"

My hand flies to my stomach and I stare down. Did I just-

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Hazel panics.

"Stop," I say. "Hold on. I thought I fe-." It happens again, a little movement in my stomach. My little girl just moved."She moved." I smile. "She moved."

"She did? I wanna feel." Hazel laughs and puts her hand on my stomach.

"Come on, Annalise. " I say." Move again." Right where Hazel's hand is, my baby girl moves again.

* * *

Percy

Annabeth is staring down at her stomach as I walk up, Hazel's hand beside hers.

"Come on, Annalise. Move again." She says and I smile.

"Annalise?" I ask, kneeling down beside her.

"It's just a thought. I really liked they way it sounds." She says shrugging.

"Annalise." I try it out again, letting it roll off my tongue. "I think it's perfect."

"Annalise Alley Jackson." She says. "Athena and Sally. Alley."

"Annabeth Chase, you are absolutely brilliant." I say, standing up to kiss her forehead.

"Its beautiful. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Hazel says getting up. I take her seat and pull my family in close to me. Annabeth lays her head on my shoulder, her hand tangling with mine.

"What did Chiron want." She asks.

I think for a moment. Do I really want to burden her with this? I can't keep it from her, she has a right to know just as much as I do.

"I'm not going to keep anything from you." I say, holding her closer.

"Okay."

"Late last night, Olympus...was attacked." I say staring at the tree line. Annabeth gasps and pulls away, sitting up to look at me.

"What do you mean they were attacked!? Whatdoyou- what- why?" She panics.

"Your Mom thinks it to show that know where is safe. She thinks, along with my dad, that who ever is behind this is fixing to plan something big."

She nods and curls up closer, tears in her eyes. "Annalise moved for the first time." She says, changing the subject. I kiss the top if her head and put a hand on our baby bump. No one is going to take my family from me.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Battling writers block is hard. Plus I haven't really been home, traveling for ball.**

**On the music artist thing, I put my iPad on shuffle and used the first artist that it played. Hope no one is offended I didn't use their favorite artist:/**

**A really big thank you to all my readers and a bigger thank you for all of my reviews! It means so much that y'all like this.**

**r&amp;r**

**with love~j**


	8. Grief Changes Us All

Olympus

"She won't help, Zeus. You know her." Athena sighs from the couch. She pinches the bridge of her nose, hoping to relieve the headache that's been paining her for hours. They haven't left the study since Zeus sent a message with Hermes down to camp. Even food and wine has been delivered on schedule to the three gods as they've tried to figure out who's behind the attacks. Athena had never been so hard on herself planning a strategy to keep her pregnant daughter alive and out of the wrong hands. It's driven her to near mental exhaustion.

"She has too. There is no other way." Poseidon mutters. He stands off the side,leaning up against the wall of bookshelves with his head lowered, half dosing. If Hera would help, their plans would go faster. But Hera,as beautiful as she may be, only helps herself.

"We'll ask once, and then tell her the truth." Zeus says glancing from Athena to Poseidon.

"What question and what truth?" Hera asks from the door way to the study. She sweeps into the room, scattering papers out of her way as she takes a seat on the edge of the giant oak desk.

"Say you'll help us and we'll tell you." Athena says coldly.

"Say you'll tell me and I'll think about helping you." She counters.

"Just help. That's all you have to do. One little thing and you can go back to- whatever the hell you were doing." Athena waves her hands about the air. Hera smiles.

"Oh, but why would I stop 'whatever the hell I'm doing' to help you? I've got some good stuff going." She laughs."Sorry,not interested."

"Oh, cut the horse-crap, Hera." Poseidon shouts. Hera jumps up off the desk in god has ever spoken to her like this, not even Zeus."This isn't a time for your games. We're all in danger." He takes a step, standing directly in front her, waves of anger radiating from him and crashing against her like waves against the shore.

"What do you mean?" she asks taking a step to the side.

"He means unless you help us, we all die." Zeus says, standing up from his chair. Hera swivels around to look at him, her calmness dissolving as she struggles to grasp exactly what is happening.

"What do you mean 'we all die'?" She asks, panic seeping into her voice. She points to herself. " We as in 'we'...as in 'gods' die?" Zeus nods his head, eyes locked on his wife. "What is this about? Why are 'we' going to die?" She asks looking to Athena, then to Poseidon.

"Well, look who's interested." Athena mumbles to herself. Hera shoots her a death look.

"It's the child." Zeus says, sitting back down. He rests his head against his hands and closes his eyes.

"The 'child' as in...Percy Jackson and Annebeth Chase's child? That child?" Hera asks. Zeus lets out an 'mh-hm'. "But the prophecy said only demigods would be destroyed, it said nothing about us." She snaps. She looks for reassuring looks from the three other gods in the room. They stare back with cold and knowing eyes.

"Part of the prophecy was set to change by our actions. If we did not come together, only demigods would perish. But we allied ourselves with our children and..." Athena's voice trails off as she looks at Hera.

"The prophecy changed and now we all go down...right." Hera says to herself. There was no way she going to die. She didn't care if she was the only god left, but she would not die. The only way to keep that from happening, would be to help those she swore never to help. People change when situations get tough. She nods, her tranquility returning. "What do I have to do?"

"Our information points to an attack on Camp Half-Blood." Zeus says lowering his hands. He looks at her in a way she hasn't seen since before they were married. _Determination to live_ she thinks to herself. "We know you have eyes and ears everywhere. So-"

"So, you want me to find out." She nods. "I can do that. Just give me a second. I'll be right back." She glides out of room. Nervous glances flit around the room as she returns a few minutes later. "With in two days."

"And how do you know?" Athena asks, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"I have my resources." She says not even glancing at Athena.

"Then that settles that." Zeus says standing up.

"What do we do now?" Poseidon asks.

"Get Annabeth out of camp."

Annabeth

"What did Chiron say?" I ask opening up our cabin door. Percy hasn't said anything since he came back, so I know it's not good. I watch as he digs under the bed for our suit cases. "Are we going somewhere?"

Nothing. Not a word, not a sound.

Waddling over to the bed, I slowly sit down, letting out a grunt as I finally get seated. Percy unzips the bags in two quick motions, flipping them open. He grabs arms full of clothes and puts them in, not bothering to straighten the chaos. He disappears into the bathroom and re-emerges with all of my toiletry items. He stuffs them in and zips them shut. He grabs his suitcase and flings across the cabin, screaming.

"Percy! Percy! What the hell is going on?" I say grabbing his hand. "You need to talk to me. You can't just leave me out." He nods and sits down beside me, taking my hand in his. Lately, he's been so stressed about security. Doubling the patrols, putting the campers through more rigorous training. It's not good for him and it shows. He's lost weight, gained a little muscle, but lost way more weight than he's gained. He's paler and his hair has lost it's shine. I'm worried about him.

"We've got word from Olympus that we need to get you out of here." He mutters. His eyes stay locked on our hands.

"But that's good, right? They warned us. Then it will be me and you and a few others." I say smiling trying to get him to at least look at me. His eyes stay lowered and he plays with my hand, turning it over and tracing the palm. And then I see why he's so angry. "You're not coming, are you?" My voice lowers to a whisper. I can't go with him. Where he goes, I go. "What happened to 'you jump, I jump'?"

"Chiron said that who ever is doing this knows I won't leave your side. This way, you can stay hidden with out the strong smell of a son of the big three attracting more monsters." He mumbles. "Piper and Leo will take you when the alarm sounds." He stands up, moving out on to the deck.

I shake my head. "No. I'm not leaving without you. It's not happening." I know it sounds clichéd, but I honestly cannot function without Percy. I just can't. I think about him, if he's okay or hurt, is he happy or mad or sad. I just can't be without Percy Jackson.

"Yes, you are. If it means keeping you safe and our baby, then you will go." He says in a tone I've never seen. He comes back in and kneels down in front of me, looking into my eyes. Their cold. Loving, but cold. A look of such poison it could kill anything.

"I wish you would stop trying to tell me what to do and start listening to me. You've been overly protective, I can't even put my shoes on without you trying to help. Over the past two weeks, you've done nothing but train and push all the campers to their breaking points, you're having angry outbursts, you're cold and distant and you're not Percy Jackson. You're just some kid who looks like him." I say. I take a deep breath and let it out, trying to lower my blood pressure. When you get angry when you're pregnant, man it goes through the roof and quick, too. Tears form in my eyes and I can't hold them back. They spill freely down my cheeks and his eyes soften. Percy Jackson's back.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I just want you to be safe. I'm scared all of the time for you two and I can barely sleep. " He says, wiping away my tear. "I want to protect you and I feel like I can't sometimes. I'm just paranoid."

I nod."So, if you're not coming with, where are you going? You've packed a suitcase." I say changing the subject.

"I'm going the opposite way you go. You are headed towards California, and I'm headed towards florida. That's all I can tell you. But it's only for a little while, and only when the attack comes. Okay." He says wiping his eyes. "Let's not worry about it now."

Just as he pulls me into a hug, the door to the cabin slams open, pictures crashing to ground. Piper stands in the door way, panic in her eyes as she glances back over her shoulder.

"They're here." She says grabbing my suitcase. The conch sounds it's battle cry and I feel Percy pull me up from the bed. "Come on. We don't have time. We have to get her out of here. Percy, come on." She yells.

Outside, campers run in all directions, bows and swords readied. Hazel sits on top of Arion, the sun glinting off of her helmet as she rides towards the borders. Piper leads us to the entrance to camp where Leo waits with a cab, two suitcases, and a bag of snacks in each hand.

"What?" He shrugs holding them up."In case Annalise gets hungry." Screams and wails float from the direction of camp and I can see Percy wanting to come with us.

"You guys go ahead. I'll only be a few seconds." I say waving them on. I watch Piper and Leo load into the cab before I turn to Percy. His eyes say everything. "I know, I know I want you to come, but you can't." I say wiping my eyes. "Just promise me something."

"Anything." He says taking my hand to his heart.

"When this is all over, you and me and Annalise, we'll go somewhere and just be a family." I say. "No running, no fighting, just us three, together."

"I promise."

"And you." I say pulling him into me, choking back a sob."Don't do anything stupid, Sea weed brain." I pull free after a few seconds, willing myself to be strong, for Percy's sake, and I climb into the back of the cab. We pull onto the road, and my will breaks. Piper pulls me close as I cry out for Percy.

Percy

It takes every ounce of will-power not to stop the cab from driving away. My whole life is in the back seat.

I turn away as it rounds the corner and disappears from view, wiping my eyes. Who says men never cry? It's the one's who cry who can be called men.

Riptide ready, I walk cautiously back into camp. Monsters of all shapes and sizes have broken through the barriers.I look around and see some campers fighting them off, others being over taken. I slash and roll to the side as a minotaur blows by me. A mutant giant takes its place, swinging its club at me. I dive between it's legs, jumping to a boulder to get eye level with it, where I blind it, blood spraying all over me. It falls to the ground, wailing in pain and holding it's eyes as I finish it off, Riptide piercing it's chest. It erupts in a cloud of yellow dust and I move on to help a camper who's almost overtaken with three huge black spiders. We managed to kill one with a blade to the thorax, but its siblings reach out and grab the camper and pull it into it's pincers.

"HELP ME!" She shouts and I finally register who it is. Annabeth's little sister, Lulabelle._ WHAT THE HELL IS SHE STILL DOING HERE?_ I scream to myself. My anger takes over and in no time, the other two spiders have dissolved into yellow dust. Lulabelle lies on the ground, her pig-tails laid out behind her as she screams in pain. Her neck is crimson and I know I have to get her out of here. I pick her up and cradle her to my chest as I run for the border. I look back for a second to see the entire camp in ruins. Fire's rage out of control and monster's roam as the camper's scatter and run.

"Percy?" Lulabelle manages to gasp through the screams.

"I'm here. Don't worry, you're going to be fine." I say heading off in the direction of the nearest hospital. If only I had ambrosia, but that's in my suitcase that I threw out of my cabin. I run with her in my arms, careful not to jostle her around to much. I can't let her die. She's only still a baby. A little farther and she stops screaming.

"Stop...I can't."She whispers. Laying her on the ground, I finally see the extent of her injuries. Two deep punctures, red and swelled, spilling a mixture of poison and blood on the left side of her neck. There's no ambrosia or medicine strong enough to heal this without killing her. I glance into her eyes and I see the pain she's in as she struggles to breath. Each breath comes out shallower and more labored. Cutting my shirt tail off, I wrap it around to try and stop the bleeding as much as I can but I know my efforts are in vain. "Annabeth..." she says, taking in a huge breath. "Is... she..."

"She's fine. She got away. Don't worry about that, okay." I tell her. Her eyes close and she manages a small smile. I've only ever seen the wild seven year old Lulabelle, never this calm child. But maybe it's because she know's she's dying. She's seven. She shouldn't _be_ dying. She should be climbing trees, scraping her knees, making mud pies, and giggling. Not laid out in the middle of a forest, being poisoned and bleeding out from a gigantic spider bite.

"Percy...will you...hold me?" She asks, tears streaming from her eyes. I move her onto my lap, laying her head on my chest and wrapping my arms around her. I rock her gently back and forth like my mother used to do when I was sick or scared. "Sing... over the ...rainbow?" she breathes out. I don't know the exact words, but I try.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high-" I croak, tears welling up. She takes a shallow breath and I know she's almost gone."-there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby." I hear her soft voice singing with mine, barely audible but breathy and apparent."Someday, I'll wish upon a star, And wake up where the clouds-". Lulabelle stops. I take a deep breath and I keep going, finishing for her." -are far-behind me...where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops...that's where you'll find me."My throat closes up, and struggle to get the last lines out." birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?"

My sobs echo through the forest as I grip her tighter. _I let her down. I killed her. I got so wrapped up in the fight, I let this happen, _I kick myself. Grief turns to anger in seconds and it overflows. I let out a raging scream and I go back to crying softly.

Branches shake and twigs snap as Athena appears in the clearing. Her hand flies to her mouth as she sees me holding little Lulabelle, her youngest daughter.

"Is she...alive?" she dares herself to say. I can't bring myself to tell her. But when I fail to respond, she falls to her knees clutching her chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Athena." I say, wiping my eyes. "This isn't helping. I've cried for the both of us. It didn't bring her back." She manages to stop after a few seconds and nods.

"You're right." She says. Something about her seems off. " You are absolutely right, Percy. Now is not the time. You need to find Annabeth." She tells me moving closer. Her arms reach out for her daughter, and reluctantly, I give her to her. Quickly I get to my feet and move to the opposite side of the clearing.

"Why do I need to find her?" I ask.

"She's in danger. They knew you were moving her so they set up an ambush. If you don't hurry, they'll capture her." She says, her eyes transfixed on her daughters face. She sets her daughters corpse on the ground, leaning up against the tree as if she were sleeping. She turns to me. "Find my daughter." She says. "I need to take care of Lolabelle."

_She's being nice to me, _I think to myself. _This woman is never nice to me. Maybe it's grief._

I nod and take off to find the main road. I have to get to Annabeth.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating! Things have been hectic with softball. Plus writers block doesn't help.**

**R&amp;R**

**with love**

**~j**


	9. On the road

Annabeth

"We've been driving for hours." Leo whines from the front seat. He needs to be six months pregnant and dealing with the back pain from being stuck in a cab for twelve hours, and then he can whine. The chips bag crinkles as he sticks his hand in it, ruining the lovely song that's cussing over the radio. I wish I had a remote with a mute button. Piper's going over travel plans. Where we're staying, when we're stopping, when we're eating. I just want some peace and quiet.

"-is that okay with everyone?" Piper finishes.

"Sunds grape." Leo says with a mouth full of chips. My arm is leaned up against the window, my head against my arm for a make shift pillow.

"Annabeth. Is that okay with you?" She asks.

"Yeah. Fine." I say not moving.

"Guys, look. This guys driving a tractor down the road." Leo points to right side of the two lane highway where an orange CAT tractor puts along. He waves as we pass him, a content smile on his face. Why do people have to be so happy? Why can't they wallow in grief. "Where are we?" Leo asks.

"Somewhere down south." Piper says grabbing the atlas from under the seat. She flips to a map of the United States, tracing her finger along the paper. "We left at 8:00 p.m. And we've been driving for close to twelve hours almost non stop... So that would out us in-"

"Central Arkansas." I sigh trying to hurry this little math problem along. It's simple, can't they figure this out? Yes, you have to add in time changes and stops, but it's all very simple. "Guy, Arkansas to be exact. Can we stop somewhere out here? My back is killing me." I say. The cab driver, who's been almost completely silent this entire trip, nods.

"There's a flea market and grocery up here on the right if you want to stop there." He says dryly.

"Sounds fine." I say and go back to staring out of the window, watching the signs for the flea market race by. Moments later, the monotonous hum of the tires on pavement changes to the crunch of gravel as we pull into the driveway of a long white, metal building. Two others fall in line behind it, creating a crooked triangle, but aren't part of the flea market, but of other businesses and services. I push open the cab door and swing my legs out in front of me. Grabbing a hold of the safety handle above my head with one hand and the outside of the cab of with the other, I try to lift myself to my feet, but fail miserably.

"Can someone help me up?" I almost cry. Usually Percy helps me up like this. My throat closes at the thought of him. Did he get away? Is he hurt? How come I'm just thinking of all of this now?

"Need help, ma'am?" A husky voice says. I look up to see a tanned, muscled cowboy standing in front of me, offering his hand. Cautiously I take it. He steps closer, slipping one hand behind my waste and gently pulling me forward. He takes a step back and tips his hat. "There you are." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. My wife needed help when she was pregnant with my angel. Names Beau. Beau Bradford." He says in a heavy southern accent, stretching out his hand. We shake and I can't help but marvel at the gentleness of his calloused hands. "I own the hardware store down in Greenbrier."

"I'm...Sarah." I lie. "That's Garret and Calliope." Leo raises an eyebrow and I shake him off. "We're just passing through on our way west." I say.

Beau holds the door for us as we file into the the store. It's nothing like I thought it was. I was expecting cramped isles with stacks off junk that's smelled of moth balls and mildew. Instead, the isles are clear, each vender having enough space to sell there stuff neatly and not out in the walk way. And the smell! Oh it smells like peaches. I could really go for some peaches right about now.

"Beau Bradford! Let me look at ya, son." A woman shrieks from down the aisle. She's short with blonde hair, gray roots showing. Her cowboy boots thunk against the red painted concrete as she races to the front, her dark plaid flannel shirt billowing out behind her. Her t-shirt reads 'World's Most Kick-Ass Grandma' on the front in black and white lettering.

Leo leans close to me. "I thought southerners didn't cuss." He whispers. Piper and I snicker at the comment.

"I heard they cuss like sailors." Piper whispers,

"Hi, Mrs. Lynda." He says as she pulls him into a bear hug.

"Y'all haven't been in here in a while." She says. "How's that little girl a your's?"

"She's great. She starts ridin' on her own next week. To tell you the truth, Imma little scared. She's growin' up so fast." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't they all." She says looking towards us. She jumps as she realizes there's three other people standing there. "Why y'all must think I'm rude for not introducing myself. I'm Mrs. Lynda, I own this here store." She smiles. "And y'all are?"

"I'm Garret." Leo says.

"Calliope." Piper shakes her hand.

"Sarah." I say. She looks down at my stomach.

"And who's this?" She croons. "Mind if I touch your tummy?" I nod a 'go head.'

"This is Annalise." I say. I can't change my daughters name. Just doesn't feel right.

"Oh, she's kicking." She laughs. "Do you have everything you need? Clothes?Diapers? Vitamins?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I do. Thank you for asking." I say. They're all so nice and polite. They'll practically give you the shirt on their backs if you asked for it.

"What we're looking for is some snacks and food to stock up the car. Do you have any here?" Leo asks.

"Why Mr. Garret, we have everything." She says motioning for us to follow. "It's just back here in the groceries. Come on, I'll show you."

Walking down the aisle, I see an assortment of people's lives. Decades old jewelry, rusty machines, baseball cards, a pale green 1950's dentist chair. Everything from movies to cookware to accessories. I've never been in a flea market before, but this one doesn't seem like a regular flea market. She leads us to the back, past the booths of past times, and into shelves of food. Boxes, cans, and bags lining each side at fantastic prices.

Sixty-nine cents for a can of green beans. Forty- five cents for a package of chicken flavored Ramen Noodles, chocolate frosting, pizza crusts, and so much more.

At the end of the isle, Mrs. Lynda says goodbye and leaves us on our own. "Alright guys, we've got a limited amount of space, take only what we can put in the car- Leo, what are you doing?"

Leo's arms full of chips and cookies. "You said take what we need." He says innocently. I shake my head.

* * *

Percy

'I've been searching for hours. Stole a motorcycle parked outside a bar fifty miles outside the city, filled up with a stolen credit card, shoplifted, and evaded the cops, all in under twelve hours. This has to be some kind of juvenile record. Annabeth would never approve of stealing, though. I hope she's okay. ' I think to myself.

I'm leaned up against 'my' motorcycle on the side of the road. I glance up at the perfectly blue sky to check my progress. I've been chasing the sun for hours now looking for her and it feels like I'll never find her. I've been in countless stores all over the east coast describing Annabeth, Leo, and Piper and no one has seen them. Some have said they looked familiar,but so far, no luck.

I look back up the way I came and see a beat up, old Chevy truck pull off behind me and an older gentlemen steps out.

"You 'kay, son?" He says tipping his baseball cap. "You broke down?"

"No, sir. I'm hungry and I don't have any money, so I'm stopped until the hunger pains go away." I say. I would shoplift but I've already been caught once, so I'm not going to try that again. And I have the card for gas only.

"Come on. Follow me down the road a little ways. I know someone who can help." He says.

He pulls into a long white building. Opening the door, a blast of cool air hits me and I immediately perk up a bit. Being hungry and out in the sun will drain you after awhile.

"Mrs. Lynda, this young man is hungry and doesn't have any money. Do you think you could help him out? Whatever he wants, I'll pay for it." He says.

"Why, Billy-Ray Jankins that is just like you to buy for a stranger. " Mrs. Lynda says. She disappears down the aisle and reappears with a steaming tray of fried chicken and fries.

"Here ya go, son. On the house. " she says handing me the food. My stomach yells to be fed at smell of it. The taste is absolutely amazing. Warm chicken with a light bread taste. I don't know if the food really tastes good or the fact that I'm starved this is delicious.

"So where are you from?" Billy-Ray asks.

"New York." I say between bites.

"Where ya headed?"

"I'm looking for my girlfriend. We got separated and there are some people after us. I just want to make sure she's safe."

"Well, I'm sure she is." Mrs. Lynda turns to Billy-Ray. "Three kids came in earlier from New York. Said they was headed west. One was definitely pregnant and the other two looked like goofy body guards." She laughs.

"Wait, the girl was pregnant?" I ask. "Did she say how far along she was? Did she tell you her name?"

"She didn't say anything about the baby, but she did say her name was Sarah. The other two were Garret and... Calliope, I think."

What? That sounds like them but that's not their names...what if Annabeth changed them to make harder for them to be tracked. Did she change Annalise's for the time being?

"What about the baby? Did she say the baby's name?"

"Yeah, it was Hannah-Lisa or Marnatee-"

"Annalise?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah, Annalise. Why? Is Sarah your girlfriend? Is she running from you?"

I shake my head. "No, she's in witness protection and someone who's after her knows where she's at. But I got separated from them when he attacked us in New York and we don't have a rendezvous point set up."I lie smoothly? "Did they say where they were going?" A momentary spark of hope flickering.

She thinks for a moment. "Just that they where headed west. Sorry, that's about it."

I nod, the flame dying out. I already knew they were headed west, but I need more info. I rock back on my hills and lean up against the counter, finishing off my fries. Next to the register is a grey CD case. I flip it over out go curiosity and it's a Celine Dion CD. Didn't Annabeth say something about Marcus working with her?

I know where they're going.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait. I just got back from nationals a week ago and I've been helping my grandmother clean our flea market out. That's going to take awhile. Some people's treasure is just junk...just plain nasty, dirty, old, broken junk. We are loading it into shopping carts, rolling it to the back and putting it into bucket on the tractor for my grandfather to haul off to the burn pile. It's one hell of a weeny roast at the moment.**

**So yeah, this is just a filler chapter. Not my best, obviously but it is an update. It will be a while until I upload again, it'll be sometime after the 23 of August, after our flea market is open.**

**R&amp;R**

**with love**

**~j**


	10. Lost and Found

The tops of the hotels and casinos reach up towards the sky, towering over the dead desert. The lights illuminate an aura around the gambling city, casting colors onto the black clouds above.

It's absolutely grim-the thought of Annabeth being somewhere in the tangle of streets and violence without him.

"Most beautiful thang you ever saw, innit?" Mac asks generally from the drivers seat. I look over to his stubbly, chubby face to see his tired bloodshot eyes dart from mirror to mirror and back to the black road.

"I wouldn't say that..." I trail off gazing back out to the lifeless desert watching the dark outlines of cacti pass. I turn to him for a second. "And let me say just one more time, thank you for giving me a lift. I know you didn't have to do that."

Mac smiles, his crooked teeth catching the little green light glaring from all of the buttons on the dash turning them the color of the Grinch.

"Nah, kid. You ain't got ta keep sayin' 'thank ya'." He shrugs. "Like I's told ya, it's my pleasure ta help ya."

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever get here when my bike broke down again outside of Kansas City."

"Can I ask ya why you're doin' this?" He asks raising an eyebrow at the road.

"I lost something and I'm trying to finding it." I murmur. If I say it too loud, it might break my heart even worse.

Silence.

"Ya love 'er, don't cha." He states. Slowly, I nod, taking a deep breath to keep from crying.

"I do." I say dryly.

"Why'd ya let her go?" His deep scratchy voice asks.

"Because I had to." I say. "If I would have stayed with her, I would have put her in harms way. I would never want to hurt her."

"But ya hurt her when ya let her go."

He says.

I think for a moment. He has a very good point. But what would have happened if I'd stayed. I would have gotten her and the baby killed and I wouldn't be to live with that."Mac, either way you look at it, I would have hurt her. If I stayed I would have gotten her killed. If I left she would be alive, but she would be safe. Yes she would have a broken heart...but they would be alive."

"Ya talkin' like it's a matter of life and death." He says. I shift back to my window watching position, letting my mind wander to better times.

"Stop, Percy!" She laughed as I tickled long soft grass blew all around us while birds sang soft songs in the trees around the clearing. The white faces of daisies clumped in little groups in the middle. I rolled over onto my back to a small bundle and plucked the liveliest one, rolling back over to place it behind her ear.

"A queen is nothing compared to you." I said brushing hair out of her gorgeous eyes." Aphrodite herself is nothing compared to you!" I shouted to sky. Her soft giggle made my heart jump. She wasn't pregnant then. She was just a happy normal teenager having a great time with her amazing boyfriend.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Mhm?"

"I don't want this to ever end." She said as looked into his eyes, his heart melted into a puddle as those grey eyes told him of the love she had felt for him.

"Annabeth, no matter what happens between us, no matter where we go, this will never end." He had told her.

"We're here kid." Mac's raspy voice breaks l my dream, shattering the chords of emotion. Man, I wish it was real. "I don't know where ya goin' but you'll haf ta walk from here, I've got to be gettin' on ta California." Mac shifts the big rig into park with a roar, the rumbling of the truck growing louder as it idles. I nod one last thank you and jump down from the cab of the semi, the yellow light on the brow of the truck illuminating cracked pavement and rundown graffitied buildings. Through the tinted windshield, I can barely make out Mac as he waves from the cab, pulling back on to the freeway bound for the sunny beaches of California, leaving me in complete darkness on the outskirts of Las Vegas.

I start my journey towards the center, making a mental note of all the places to hide in the derelict buildings. While I walk, my mind makes a mental list of all the places she could be...she is really ribbon off on me with the lists and the planning and the making mental notes. Most likely, she would pick a hotel, not a motel, but hotel that's not too fancy like a casino. Maybe a nice Super8 or Hampton inn... That's where I will start.

A mile into my walk, the first hotel on my list pops up, the warm glow of the lobby seeming to beckons in.

* * *

Annabeth

"So where exactly are we going"Piper asks me as we walk -well as I waddle- down the cracked sidewalk. The loud moaning of the cars as they whiz to their next pick up and drop off. Across the street is the famous pyramid-al Luxor hotel, it's glass reflecting all the surrounding light, making it fifteen times brighter. I stop, leaning on the cool brick to catch my breath. Walking at six months is kind of hard. Your entire works in new ways to move you from place to place using three times the amount of energy.

"We need to find Marcus." I pant. People's concerned gazes pass us by as I lean my head onto the building. "Finding him would be a lot easier if we had money for a can-"

"Look, I said I was sorry." Leo says."They were all over us. I couldn't fight them off."

"If you had just apologized, we wouldn't be in this mess."I hear Piper snap. Her hand runs circles in my aching back, relieving just a fraction of the pain.

"Piper, they were thugs and they wanted my tool belt." He says. Out of the corner of my eye I see him look down at his tool belt.

"Oh, yeah let's all forget about the fact that we have nothing but praise the gods the guys that mugged us didn't take your fanny pack."

"It's not a fanny pack. It's a kick-ass Mary Poppins, Weasley's Tent, Time Lord technological-ized belt. There's not another one like it in the world." He almost shouts.

I straighten up. "Alright, both of you shut it."

* * *

Percy

"-And stay out!" He shouts as he throws me out of the hotel. Guest confidentiality my foot. Stupid people. They couldn't even tell me if they had seen her.

Picking myself up off the ground, I check the last hotel off my mental list.

I turn to face the street, scratching the back of neck. What the hell do I do now? Maybe I could just walk into the big pyramid across the street and shout out Annabeth until they either put me in the paper or on the tv.

People rush me, a particular guy jamming his elbow into my side , sending me flailing into a small group of people.

Annabeth

"Look, how many times do I have to-AAHHH," he yells as a teenager pushes him to the ground.

"I'm sorry." The teen immediately says. Something about his hair and his voice are oddly familiar. He helps Leo to his feet, his back to me. Leo wipes dust off his tool belt before saying anything.

"It's fine,man- Percy" he says wide eyed

"Leo!" The teen says. That can't be Percy. He's supposed to be somewhere in Maine far away from here. His face turns towards Piper, his eye searching for something and finding it when they fall on me.

"Percy?" My voice is barely a whisper. My hand reaches out caressing his face, trying to believe he's actually here. "How did you-you're here-why-how-," words flow out of my mouth in confusion before I can make sentences. In his eyes, I see the ocean move, the water caressing the sand as it trickles onto the beach.

He pulls me into his chest and a small gasp escapes my lips. The familiar smell of the ocean envelopes me, immediately relaxing my entire body. We stay there for a few minutes, the world oblivious to us and time stopping still. When I pull away to look at him, silent tears have rolled down his cheeks. Reaching up, I wipe them away and he presses his head into the palm of my hand. His hand resting protectively on my rounded belly.

"How the hell did you find us?" I whisper.

"What did I tell you?" He says, his lips brushing my ear. "I will always find you-"

A roar rips across the strip, louder than the grinding of the cars. A huge golden beast, walks into the intersection, cars swerving to avoid it causing collisions and wrecks as it pads across the road in slow, calculated steps. It's shakes it's long shaggy mane as it gets closer.

"Nemean lion." I say.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! It's not much but it works for now. I've been writing in short bursts of 5-10 minutes when I get time. There will be a little more action in the next one and hopefully the chapter will be done within the next two weeks.**

**R&amp;R**

**with love**

**~j**


	11. Just a Lion on the Cold Hard Ground

"The Nemean lion?" Leo says taking a step back throwing his arms up. "Could things get any worse?"

Piper turns and slaps him hard on the shoulder. "Don't you know not to tempt fate?" She snaps.

The golden lion, standing in the middle of oncoming traffic as the cars swerve to avoid it and one another, its gold fur catching the lights of the hotel and casino signs, lets out an earth shaking, window rattling roar. People run in all directions and cars come to a screeching halt as the giant lion pads toward the little group clustered on the corner of the sidewalk.

"Annabeth? That thing is supposed to be dead right?" Percy asks, his eyes trained on the beast.

"Yes." she answers in a whisper. Another minion of Lymia here to kill the father of her baby.

"How do we kill it?" Percy asks.

"I don't know! Just give me a second to think."She snaps at him, her eyes closed trying to focus on the information.

" Well, you better hurry because it's getting closer." Leo adds.

"That's not helping." Annabeth mutters.

Percy glances at Leo, a silent message passing between them, and Leo nods in agreement. "Valdez, you go left, I'll go right." he says and in one quick move, the duo bound into the street narrowly missing the front bumper of a yellow taxi.

Piper's hands fly into her hair with fright. "What the hell are they doing?" she shrieks.

Percy jerks his pen out, pressing the top, Riptide growing his hands. The lion eyes him, an obvious target, unaware a small curly-haired boy slipping around behind it.

On the corner, Annabeth and Piper watch as the two battle it out with the beast.

"Percy!" Annabeth mutters, her worst fear bubbling to the surface. 'He can't die. Not now!' she thinks to herself.

Piper turns to Annabeth, twirling Annabeth so her back is facing the action." You want to help them right?" she says to Annabeth, who nods. "Then think. How did Hercules kill it the first time? You know this. Annabeth, just breathe and think." She soothes, her eyes flicking from Annabeths fear stricken face to the fight in the street.

Annabeth nods, covering her face with her hands and raking her fingers through her hair.

"Think, think, thinkthinkthinkthink," she chants.

Percy dodges to the left as claws sweep by him. Raising his sword, he swings it with bone-smashing force into the leg of the lion. It bounces off, having no effect, no blood, no cut, nothing. The lion roars with annoyance, leaping toward the son of the sea god. Leo throws fireball after fireball at the back side, hitting his target every time but doing no damage. It pushes Percy to the ground, its fore paws on $ Percy's shoulders, pinning him to the pavement. Leo runs at the lion, jumping up on to a vacant car. Pushing off with his right foot, Leo launches himself into the back of the lion just as it bends its head in for the kill, its jaws inches away from Percy's neck. The lions head flies back with a gurgled howl, Leo's arms wrapped around it's beefy neck, his face buried in golden mane.

"Come on, Annabeth." Piper coaches. Annabeth's head flies up, eyes bright with and idea.

"The skin is impenetrable." She says.

"Kind of already know that."Piper says.

Annabeth spins toward the street shouting. "The mouth! Stab it through the mouth and into the brain!"

Percy nods, tightening his grip on Riptide. "Hold on Leo." He shouts. As Percy takes a step towards it, the lion shakes Leo off, flinging him into the windshield of a parked car. It opens its mouth to roar, but instead a whimper escapes as Percy thrusts his sword, tip up, into the roof of the lions mouth. Hot, thick, golden blood seeps from the wound, coating Percy's arm as he retracts it, the empty lion falling with a thud on to its side on the street.

Annabeth breaks for Percy, waddling as fast as her stomach will let her, throwing her hysterical cries into his sweat drenched chest while Piper runs for Leo's still body in the smashed glass of a car.

"Leo?" she whispers as she approaches. His dark skin covered in streaks on maroon as the blood flows through the cracks of the windshield. His eyes are closed and the slow movement of his chest tell her he's not dead.

Annabeth and Percy break apart at the sounds of Piper's screams.

"someboby! Help!" she screams into the empty street. "God's. No. He's going to die if we don't do something!"

"Percy? Do you happen to have any ambrosia? Anthing?" Annabeth says burying her head father into him, hiding her eyes from Leo's mangled body. He shakes his head no.

Down the street, the squeal of tires echoes off of the buildings, and it quickly drives into view. A long black limo brakes, stopping a few feet from Piper and Leo. Annabeth lets out a gasp as her brother steps out, older and more mature. His famous fedora cocked to one side, semi-long hair swooped to one side, a five o'clock shadow.

"Marcus!" She whispers.

"Do something!" Piper throws herself at Marcus. "He can't die! I've said things I need to apologize for! And Calypso needs him to get her of that island and Hazel will never forgive me if Sammy's grandson dies!" He catches her failed attempts at hitting him, her wrists in his calloused hands.

"Piper, shut up." He smiles. "You're going to wake the whole place up." He releases her, and she stands dumbfounded as he reaches inside the limo. He pulls out a little plastic bag of ambrosia. He tosses it to Piper, who catches it and stares at it for a few seconds before opening it up and feeding some to Leo.

"Percy, get Annabeth in here and then help me with Leo." Marcus orders. After Annabeth climbs in, Piper piling in after her, Marcus and Percy turn to load Leo in. Gently, they pick his head up, Percy sliding his arm underneath his shoulders while Marcus supports Leo's torso. Slowly, but surely, they slide him into the back of the limo.

"He looks better." Piper whispers closing the bedroom door behind her. "He'll be fine." Annabeth, who lies on the couch, lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods." she says.

"No, thank Marcus." Piper says looking over at Marcus, plopping down into one of the squishy white armchairs. He dances around the chrome and white kitchen, opening up drawers, taking out this and that, as he cooks supper.

Percy sets down beside Annabeth, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. She sits up, a worried look plastered on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks resting her head against his shoulder.

"He saved me life." He states looking up at the ceiling. White orbs hang down in a circular pattern creating a modern chandelier, three of the walls completely snow white with black and white art hung in gold frames, the last wall being a large one way window showing the Vegas Strip below, the streets back to their normal organized chaos, no signs of ever having a disturbance. "He shouldn't have ended up like that. No good deed goes unpunished." He adds, his eyes glancing toward the closed door across the room.

Piper, knowing they need a moment, gets up to help Marcus in the kitchen.

Annabeth shakes her head. "Percy, it's no use thinking about the past. We can wish every day to change it, think of things we could have done differently, but we can't. Wishing only brings heart ache and pain." Her voice trails off to a whisper, her face inches from his.

"You're right. But why does everything we do have to end like this?" he asks, his lower lip trembling.

"What do you mean?"

"Death...pain... It all ends the same. Every fight we think we win, we actually lose." He stands, walking to the window, looking down but not really seeing anything. "She was in my arms. She was there and I tried, Annabeth, I really tried to save her. I ran and ran, trying to get help. But she died in my arms... and I sang to her. I sang her to sleep."

She watches as a tear slips from the corner of his left eye."She was seven. Lulabelle was seven years old and she's dead and I couldn't save her-"

A glass bowl crashes to the ground. Percy turns around to see both of Athena's children as still as statues. A look of pure horror and grief etched on to their stone faces.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth whispers. He nods, unable to meet her piercing grey eyes. Marcus ambles over to Annabeth, sinking down in slow motion. "What about camp? Why didn't you take her back to camp? The Apollo kids could have saved her-"

"There is no Camp Half-Blood." Percy says devoid of emotion.

"What do you mean 'there's no Camp Half-Blood?" Piper asks, her voice barely audible.

"When the monsters attacked, there were more than we thought. There was fires and storms and so much blood... and the screaming. I tried... I tried to save the camp, but we were over whelmed. Chiron blew the retreat signal and the campers ran. Lulabelle had been bitten by a giant spider and I grabbed her and ran." He explains. "The camp is gone. Just like Olympus."

"Olympus is gone, too?" Marcus asks in shock.

"Yes. Fell the same day as camp."

"Well, who's running everything then?" Piper asks.

"The gods still have control, just not from Olympus. The last I heard is that they've spread out in secret hide outs all over the world."

The room is completely silent for what seems like an eternity.

The silence being more than just silence- a shared pain, not for just losing Lulabelle, but for losing the whole camp.

The door to the bedroom squeaks as it opens and a groggy Leo steps out, his face free from blood and scratches. "whas goin' on?" He mumbles scratching the back of his neck as he walks to the kitchen, his eyes barely open. He grunts in effort but finally gets the refrigerator door open, pulling out random food items. He throws it all into a giant bowl and sets himself down at the counter. Three pairs of eyes follow his every move, not really believing he's alive and stuffing his face. Leo stops chewing, shifting around in his seat to see everyone. He looks from face to face to face, seeing the exact same emotions: grief, pain, disbelief.

"What?" he asks. "What did I miss."

Piper busts out laughing, deep laughs that turn into silent wheezes. Annabeth joins in and soon all for of them rolling.

When they stop to catch their breath, Piper's the first one to talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but things were getting way too serious. We are all entitled to our own sorrow." She says wiping her tears away. Marcus jumps up, clapping his hands loudly."Sleeping arrangements." He says. "Annabeth and Percy, you two take the bedroom, but the door stays open." He says playfully, trying to keep the light feeling mood going. "Piper can have the couch and Leo and I can have the floor and armchairs."

They say their goodnights and hunker down for the night. Soon, Percy and Annabeth are the only ones awake.

He strokes her face, a smile playing on his lips. "I found you." he whispers. " Chased you all across the country, Miss Chase."

"Well, Mr. Jackson, if there was any doubt that you didn't really love me, it's gone." She teases. In the dark of the room, she sees the outline of his mouth curl into a serious frown.

"I never want to be without you again." He says. " I'm never letting you get away from me." He rolls over and reaches for something. When he rolls back over, he flicks the small bedside lamp on, giving just enough light to see her. Percy holds up a little blue velvet box, opening it up to reveal a silver ring inset with a round sapphire gem and a small ring of diamonds.

"There are so many things I could say, "he half whispers,"but none of it sounds right except Annabeth Chase... will you marry me?"

* * *

**So this has to be one of my favorite chapters. I'm actually learning how to write in my AP Literature class and I'm using it outside of school! Gasp! Something I might actually use in real life! Double gasp! **

**Over 10,000 views...absolutely speechless my friends. Thank you so much for your comments, they keep me writing when I don't want too. They give me a confidence boost when it falls. **

**r&amp;r**

**with love**

**~j**


	12. Not Who You Think I Am

"Good morning, everyone." Annabeth grins as she waddles into the kitchen, her wet hair pulled back into a messy bun. She pulls a seat out beside Percy, stealing a grape off of his plate and popping it into her mouth, as she settles into it across the white shiny table from Piper.

"Morning," Everyone replies, smiling and shoving food in their mouths as they talk and recount events of the last few months.

"Where's Marcus?" She asks scooping a large pile of scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"He had to go somewhere. Told me to tell you that he would be back in a few hours." Percy says. Annabeth piles a heap of hash-browns beside her eggs, picks up the salt, and flings it around, coating all of her food in a thick layer of salt.

"Woah," Percy says taking the salt shaker out of her hand. "Too much salt is bad for the baby. Even I know that." She gives him the puppy dog eyes but he shakes his head 'No'.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Leo pipes up from the end of the table, a weird look on his face. "What do you all think of Marcus?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asks, curious about where his question came from.

"Like, what do you think his motive is? I mean the guy came out of nowhere." He says waving his fork around.

"That's what I've been asking myself. How did he know where to go?" Piper chimes in. "His place is on the other side of the city. Miles from where were attacked."

"We were making quite a racket, though. Even the mortals saw and heard a Lion. And a giant lion at that." Annabeth defends him. "If it wasn't for Marcus, Leo would be dead right now."

"And I'm not saying I'm not grateful that he saved my life, but how did he know?" Leo asks, stuffing strawberries into his mouth.

"I don't know. But I don't think we have any reason to doubt him." Annabeth snaps. "He's my brother."

"But that doesn't mean anything. Brothers kill brothers. Look at Cain and Able." Piper says, throwing her hands up. They smack against the table, shaking everything on top. "Percy, you haven't said a word. What do you think."

His eyes go wide as he looks from Piper to a furious Annabeth. She stares at him with a 'you better be on my side' look.

"I don't know why you're asking me. I don't think I should answer." He babbles. Annabeth closes her eyes as a hiss rolls off of her lips, her hand flying to her side, her back straightening in the chair as she leans in toward the table. "What's wrong?" He panics.

She waves him off, saying "I'm fine. Just a kick in side, that's all."

"Okay." He says, his face hardening. "I'll tell you what I think. I don't trust Marcus. I don't know why I started to not trust him, I don't know when I started to not trust him. I just don't trust him. I don't think he'll hurt Annabeth, but I'm a little concerned about his loyalties." Annabeth looks at him with betrayal in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to do what's best for you and the baby."

"So." Annabeth says wiping her eyes. "What do we do? We can't stay here if you don't trust him."

"A) find out who he's working for, B) get the hell out of here, C) find out what they've got against him, or D) All of the above." Leo rattles off holding up a finger for each option. "I vote B) get the hell out of here."

"But what if Lamia is using something against him." Piper says. Annabeth eyes scan the room,every magazine, every painting, every sculpture, every picture.

"Not something, someone. There."She says pointing to a black trifold picture frame. The middle one is a picture of Celine Dion and Marcus back stage, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "That's a reason. See how her arms drape around his shoulders?"

"My mom does that to me when we pose for pictures." Percy says retrieving the trifold from across the room.

"You guys are good." A voice says. They all snap around to see Marcus, a crazy look in his eyes. "Too good."

"What does she have on you?" Leo says.

"His 'mother'," Piper says with air quotes.

"Annabeth," he says walking around to stand behind her chair as she stares at her plate." This isn't personal. You have to understand that I never meant to lie to you, but she has her. You know what it's like to have someone you love ripped away from you." He says his eyes flicking to Percy." So you also know what it's like to want to do everything in your power to make sure they're safe. To protect them."

"What about mom? What about Athena?" Annabeth whispers.

"Talk about invisible." He laughs. "I ran around for years trying to please her. Trying to be the good son who was smart and could fight, build anything, solve any problem, take down any foe. But it's hard to do that when you HAVEN'T GOT A MOTHER THERE TO TEACH YOU!" He yells to the ceiling.

"So this is about revenge." Piper spits.

"Oh no," Marcus chuckles, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not a revenge type of guy."

"So why are you doing this?" Leo asks.

"Dude, are you serious right now? Did you not just here a word I said? They have my mother. My real mother." He says slamming his hands down on the table on either side of Annabeth making her jump. Percy jumps up, Riptide thrust to the base of Marcus's skull.

"I think it's time we take our leave. What do ya think, guys?" Percy says through gritted teeth. "Move." He says to Marcus. He pushes the blade into his skin forcing him away from Annabeth. As everyone starts to get up from the table Marcus laughs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says. "Guys, little help in here." He calls. Dozens of broad shouldered men in Greek theatre masks file into the apartment. They part, making an isle to reveal a small child, about the size of a seven year-old, it's face hidden by a small black cloak. It reaches up with a gray hand and pushes back the hood to reveal a little girl with lifeless eyes, a dark wet wound on the side of her neck.

"Holy shit." Percy breaths. "Lulabelle?"


	13. Confusion

Annabeth

I stretch, feeling the smooth, cool, cotton sheets rustle against my skin. That's not right. I sit up in bed, look around me and can just make out the sleeping lumps of my cabin mates.

In the dim light of the cabin, I look down to my stomach, my hand tracing over the flat grey tank top. Something's missing. Slowly, I place my bare feet of the floor and sit on the edge of my bed. I'm so confused!

What happened? Have I always been here? Did I ever leave?

I creep out of my cabin and step out into the cool morning at Camp Half-Blood. The trees are full of life and lush green grass tickles my feet as I head to cabin three. It's all greener than I remember.

I push Percy's door open and see his sleeping form sprawled out over his bed, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Percy." I whisper shaking him gently. He grunts. "Percy." I try again a little louder. Still nothing. Finally, I push him out of bed. He hits the ground with THUMP.

"Ow." He says. He wipes the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, looking around.

"Get up. I need to talk to you." I say.

Thick fog swirls around the cavern floor. Torches line the walls, casting a faint light on to a grey stone table, where a girl lays with a swollen belly.

Dirt kicks up as a monster trails it's masters many legs toward the table.

"You're sure the girl won't wake?" It asks as it circles the table, it's many eyes trained on the girls stomach.

"I'm sure master." The monster says in a raspy voice.

"How can you be sure?" It snaps. The monster, a sickly green-skinned thing with a hunched back, shrinks from its masters harsh voice.

"Because I put her in the trance myself, your most Beautifulness. She thinks she is back at camp, and all of this-" the Igor-like monster motions to the girls' belly. "- is all a dream."

"Will she wake?"

"Only when it's time for the baby." The monster assures himself more than its master.

"See to it that we get full protection in this room. I want the deadliest monster we have stationed outside of this door. And then I want an army stationed inside." It barks orders like a commanding officer in an army.

"Yes, your Powerfulness. May I ask why so much protection? This girl is going nowhere."

It stops beside Annabeth's head, looking down at her with disgust. "Why?" It repeats. "Because you failed to kill Percy Jackson and I have no doubt he will find her. And when he does-" it chuckles evilly. "-he will find his worst nightmare. A cave full of monsters tearing the woman he loves to shreds, while his daughter cries. And he powerless to save them."

Percy

Ouch... I roll over onto my back, my shoulder throbbing from having slept on it. What happened? I look around. Where am I? The sound of dogs barking and children laughing brings me to my senses. The soft roar of the white foaming waves calls to me. The beach. A warm California beach. How the hell did I get here all the way from Las Vegas? Slowly, I try to stand up, but pain shoots up my left leg, forcing me back onto my back.

"Hey, mister. " a small figure looms over me. I can just make out the porcelain features of a small blonde-haired girl. About six or seven years old. "What did you do to your leg?" She asks, her two front teeth missing.

There's a deep gash oozing a thick, hot red liquid caked in brown sand. "Do me a favor, will you sweetie?" I ask. She nods, not saying a word. "You see that red bucket over there?" Her head turns to look at, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "Take it down to the ocean and fill up it. And then bring back to me. Can you do that?" Her sea green eyes look from me to the ocean and then takes off, grabbing the bucket as she sprints for the water. In no time, the little girl lugs the red bucket back and then plops down beside me. I slip my hand into the cool water and, instantly, my whole body comes alive. Relief floods my nerves as all of my gashes and aches and pains close and heal. After a few minutes, I sit up. "Thank you." I say to the little girl, but she's gone. The little girl, her hair...her eyes... Once I'm able to stand, I wade out into the ocean, my mind clearing.

It all happened so fast.

_Dozens of broad-shouldered men in Greek theatre masks file into the apartment. They part, making an aisle to reveal a small child, about the size of a seven year-old, it's face hidden by a small black cloak. It reaches up with a gray hand and pushes back the hood to reveal a little girl with lifeless eyes, a dark wet wound on the side of her neck._

_"Holy shit." I breath. "Lulabelle?"_

_"You left me Perseus Jackson." Her voice is cold and dead._

_"No, I didn't." I whimper. My grip on Marcus's neck tightens, my blade pushing deeper into his flesh._

_"Percy, don't listen to it." Leo warns._

_"You left me all alone in the woods." She says._

_"I didn't leave you. You died. You told me to go. To go save Annabeth." Tears roll off my cheeks and my grasp loosens a I try to fight the guilt from her words. I feel Marcus slide out of my hands._

_"Percy, it's trying to get inside your head. Don't let it. Fight it." Piper says._

_"You could have saved me-"_

_"I TRIED! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT? I WATCHED YOU DIE!" I scream. I collapse in a heap on the floor, sobbing. "I held you as you-as you died. I sang to you. I tried. I tried."_

_"Percy!" Annabeth screams out. The guys in masks have surrounded her, Marcus holds a knife to her throat._

_"It's nothing personal, Jackson. Just business." He turns to the masked men. "Kill them." She kicks and screams as he drags her out of the apartment._

_"PERCY!" She shrieks._

_They converge on us._

_Everything goes black._

Why can't I remember? It doesn't matter, I tell myself, you need to find her.

"Percy!" A familiar voice calls my name. I see Piper and Leo standing at the edge of the water. Both of them are covered in bruises. Leo has a laceration above his right eye, which has covered most of his face in dried blood. Piper has cuts all down her neck and arms with blood all over her clothes.

"How the hell did we get here?" Piper asks throwing her arms around me.

"I've been asking myself the same question." I say slapping Leo on the back. "But gods, it's good to see you guys."

"I believe it's time we had a little chat." Poseidon stands in the water, arms crossed over his bare tanned chest.

Annabeth

"It's this crazy feeling like I'm missing something." I say burying my head in his pillow.

"Missing what?" Percy asks taking my hand and laying it on his chest. He rubs his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. I prop myself up on my elbow to get a better look at him.

"I don't know." I pause. "Don't laugh at me okay?"

He chuckles. "Okay."

"I could have sworn I was pregnant."

A jealous tone creeps into his voice. "With whose baby?"

I pull my hand away and turn to lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. "Yours, of course, sea weed brain."

"I find that hard to believe, because we-" he leans over on top of me and pecks my lips. "-have never had sex."

"Like I said it's a weird feeling." I say again.

"Maybe it was just a dream. I really good, sexy dream." He kisses me again a little longer and it just feels wrong. He looks like my Percy, he sleeps like my Percy, but he doesn't exactly act like my Percy and he sure as hell doesn't kiss like my Percy. Something is definitely wrong here.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I live here." He says motioning to the ocean.

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't-" I stammer. My father clasps me on the shoulder and turns to stare out over the blue water.

"You've had a rough time, I'll give you that. Come let's walk." He motions for me to follow him down the oceans edge. "You got yourselves into quite a mess back there." He says to me, then to Piper and Leo trailing us.

"Sir, we don't even remember what happened." Piper says.

"At least not all of it." I add watching the sand squish between my toes as we walk.

Poseidon chuckles. "There's not much to it, really. There were so many of them, but all of you kept fighting, but they just kept coming. You would kill one and three would take it's place. We pulled you three out when you all lost consciousness from blood loss. We picked a spot and sat you down, hoping no monsters would attack you while you were 'asleep'."

"You say 'we'." Piper says.

"Your parents. Whether any of us like it, we're all on the same team now. Though we still can't help very much. Zeus's orders."

"Why did you help us, lord Poseidon?" Leo asks.

"Had you preferred I didn't? And left you to die in that apartment at the hands of those creepy masked things?"

"No-"

"Then don't ask questions, well don't ask the obvious ones. To answer your question, young Leo, everyone has their own agenda. Mine just so happens to be save my son so he can save my grand baby." My father smiles at me. For the first time, I feel like he's truly proud of me, like I've actually done something right for once. "The other gods, I believe, all share the agenda of staying alive, except for Athena. For once, we actually agree."

"On what?" I ask.

"On you saving our grand baby. Damn, boy! Are you deaf?" He laughs. I feel my ears turn red.

"So, father, what do we do now?" I ask, looking at his a sea green eyes. He stops.

"Do I have to say it for a third time? Go save my grand baby."

"I think what Percy means to say is where do we go? Lamia has Annabeth thanks to Marcus and we have no idea where to begin looking for her."

"Again, you have to ask yourself the real question. "

We stare at him confused.

"The real question is HOW do you begin looking for her."

"Well, how do you begin looking for her?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. That's why it's a question. You figure out the answer, little girl." Poseidon begins to glow and we all look away. When we look again, he's gone.

"Well that was helpful." Leo says.

"Definitely helpful." Piper says, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Actually, it was really helpful." I say, a lightbulb going off over my head.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Piper crosses her arms.

"We retrace our steps." I say.

"What, we go back to the apartment?" Leo asks, his eyes widening. "What if those things come back?"

"We run. But it's a start." Piper says.

"Just one problem." I say. " how do we get back to Las Vegas?"

Annabeth

"Percy, just leave me alone !" I shout behind me. I disappear out of the door at a run. I have no idea where my legs are taking me, but I feel the lack of oxygen slowly take hold. I don't care, I just have to get away. Where ever this is, it's not my home. That is not my Percy and camp is gone.

Somewhere deep in the woods, I stop, panting, against the thick trunk of a tree. Thalia's tree, or what used to be her tree. I run my hand over the rough bark.

How many times have I come here when I needed to think? When everything was overwhelming me and choking me?

"Thalia. " I whisper. "Where ever you are, help me." I plead with every ounce of strength and faith hoping she hears me.

"Annabeth?" I hear a whisper tickling the edge of my mind. Oh gods, I think it actually worked.

Thalia

"Thalia. Where ever you are, help me." The wind whispers around me,blowing the trees, echoing the cry for help. "...help me...Help Me... HELP ME..."

"Annabeth?" I ask myself.

"Thalia? Is that you?" The wind whispers.

"Where the hell are you Annabeth. No one has seen you since the attack on camp."

"I'm at camp, or at least I think I am."

"Annabeth, there is no camp. They might be rebuilding it, but it's been completely wiped out." I look around for the source of the whispering.

"That makes sense."

"Annabeth, you've been missing since the attack and that was over two months ago." I say. A tingling starts in the tips of my fingers, tugging my hand to the edge of the trees, but I stop, the tingling urging me to follow. I glance over my shoulders at the my sister Hunters, oblivious to what ever is going on. The camp fades away as I follow , turning left and right as the tingling turns into a vibration.

"What attack?" Annabeth's voice getting louder and louder. "Why would someone attack camp?"

"Have you forgotten? Annabeth your eight months pregnant." I say. The vibrations point my hand downwards. She's underground.

"I knew it. That's what's missing. My baby...my Annalise. Thalia, you have to help me. I think I know what's going on."

Percy

"I'm never doing anything like that again." Leo says for the third time.

"Shut up." Piper slaps him on the arm.

"Guys focus." I say stopping outside the door to Marcus's apartment.

"I don't like being in the back and you guys wouldn't listen." Leo continues.

"Leo, if you don't shut your mouth right now." Hazel threatens. She had been looking for us since the attack, and finally found us on the beach in California. Somehow, Arion was able to carry all four of us on his back with Leo almost falling off the entire way back.

I try the door, thinking it would be locked, but it glides open. Weapons ready, we silently move into the apartment, stopping when we see the back of Marcus's head as he sits on the white couch. Farther on in the apartment, probably in the kitchen, I hear the voice of a women.

"It was dark. So dark and there was no sound. There was nothing."

"You're safe now, Celine. Don't worry."

At the sound of Marcus's voice, rage fills my veins. That traitorous son of a bitch. Before they can hold me back, I rush forward grabbing Marcus by the collar and slam him into the glass coffee table, shattering it.

My hands close around his neck and I see the surprise in his eyes as he stares into my murderous face.

I hear Celine screaming along with Piper and Hazel to stop. Leo just cheers me on.

"You thought I wasn't coming back. Probably thought your boys killed me off." I spit in his face. Pulling him up, I hold him up by his neck, his feet dangling in the air. "What I wouldn't give to kill you, right now."

"Percy, stop." He chokes out.

"Why would I listen to you?" I laugh. I let a scream of rage and throw him easily into the wall.

Celine screams. "You're hurting him."

I face her. "He hurt me. He deserves to die for what he's done. He betrayed his sister, put a death sentence on his niece, basically killed all the immortals as well as his own kind."

I tower over Marcus, murder in my eyes. But shit, I need him alive. I squat down, grabbing the front of his shirt, I bring his face closer to mine. "Lucky for you, I need you alive. You're going to help me get my girlfriend and daughter back."

He laughs in my face, a scared, desperate laugh. "Tell me, did she ever say 'yes'?"

"What?"

"You asked her to marry you. Did she ever say 'yes'?" He repeats.

"She didn't answer. Don't mess with me, right now. I'm inches away from tearing out your heart with my bare hands." I threaten him.

His eyes soften. "I hope she says yes. You love her. I can see that." What? What game is he playing? "Let's go get my sister back."he says radiating determination. " I have to make this right."

"Then let's go." I pull up and push him out of the apartment, muttering a 'sorry' and 'we'll try to bring him back in one piece' to the frightened singer.

Annabeth

"I knew it. That's what's missing. My baby...my Annalise. Thalia, you have to help me. I think I know what's going on." I say looking down at my stomach. How could they, whoever 'they' are, make me forget my baby?

"So, you think you've got everything figured out, do you?" Fake Percy smiles, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Annabeth, what's going on? You're fading." Thalia's voice grows fainter and fainter.

"Thalia? Thalia? Thalia, find Percy!" But her voice fades into the background of the forest. "Thalia?" My voice a whisper. I hope she heard me.

"You should have just listened to me." He takes a step toward me. I take a step back, my hand on Thalia's tree to steady me. "You should have just left it all alone, it would be so much easier. You wouldn't be suffering for the last month of this pregnancy."

"But that's not right. I was only six months when Marcus tricked us in the apartment. I can't be eight months. Even Thalia's wrong about that. I'm only six months." I say backing up. My heel catches on a raised tree root and I go sprawling. The back of my head hits the ground, and for a moment I have no idea what's going on around me.

"Yes, you were six months pregnant when Marcus brought you here. But time moves differently. In here-" he turns around opening his arms, motioning to everything, "- time moves more slowly than outside. Here it's been half a day. Out there, it's been almost two months."

"Then I'm really eight months." I say trying to make since of everything.

"Finally, you're starting to make some sense." He says. A few feet away to my right I see a really pointy stick. The way he talks, this is some kind of dream. Maybe I could wake my self up if I stab him. Fake Percy takes a taunting step towards me, I use this and inch my way to the stick. My fingers brush against the rough wood and wrap around it. He towers over me, looking at me like I'm the worst thing to ever happen. His eyes, full of venom, burn through me. I never thought Percy would look at me like that. Technically it's not him, but it still hurts. He grabs me by my neck and halls me up to my feet, his hands squeezing around my neck. In a frantic moment, I swing my arms trying to break free, forgetting I have the stick in my hands.

It pierces the side of his neck and he goes motionless. I pull it out as he falls to the ground at my feet. I stumble backward away from him, the bloody stick still in my grasp.

I just killed Percy. But it's not him. Percy would never hurt me like that. He would never force me to watch him die or kill him.

Fake Percy starts to laugh. Slowly he pushes himself off of the ground, his neck still bleeding.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you can't kill me." He says wiping the blood off his neck. My heart races. What do I do? He's going to kill me. I need to wake up. If this is a dream, I need a shock of something to wake me up. I need pain.

I close my eyes and pinch my arm. Opening them, I still see him.

"Oh no. You can't die. You have to stay here with me. We can be such friends. Just give me the stick and we'll pretend this never happened." He says. I need more than that. I look at the stick still in my hand. Fake Percy's eyes widen as he guesses I'm about to do. He lunges for the stick and grabs my arm just as I go to swing it. He tries to pull it out of my grasp but I don't let go. I pull towards me, pushing him away...and then I feel it. Sweet pain as it pierces my chest, hot thick blood seeping down the front of my shirt.

"Sorry to disappoint-" I choke out."-but you killed me." I smile. Suddenly, The feeling of someone pulling me backwards, then upwards brings me back to reality. I gasp and pant and try to focus on my surroundings.

A huge domed cavern. Dying torch lights and an empty room. Just me laid out on a cold stone table.

Sitting up, I feel Annalise kick, a sharp pain my side.

"I know. How could I ever forget my precious baby girl?" I chuckle.

"Hm. Seems like we have a little problem, don't we?" A voice hisses from the shadows. A pea-green monster with a glassy white eye and a red eyes steps from the darkness.

"Yes, master. We do have a problem." It shrieks with laughter.

"Take her to the dungeon, but see to it that she's well cared for." It says.

"Who are you?" I ask, the hair on my arms standing up. I've heard that voice before. When I was little and there would be a thousand of those little things all over me, and there was a voice in the shadows always taunting me.

"My dear. You know who I am." It shows itself. Eight long legs step from the shadows with top of a human woman. Arachne. "I've always been there watching."

A terrified scream escapes my throat.


End file.
